Enemy Mine 3: Shake Up
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon's been dealing with a whirlwind of a year. All the brothers have and a vacation seemed in order. Too bad the members of International rescue could never get through some time off without some kind of emergency. Gordon finds himself in need of rescuing from one of nature's disasters.
1. Chapter 1

Poor Gordon... I can't give him a break... unless it's to his leg or something :3 

If you haven't read any of my Enemy Mine series, Life's a Game…, and Rescue Me, you might want to check them out! It's a whole series of trauma!  
Hope yall enjoy!

OooooOOOOooooO

Vacations were few and far between for International Rescue, but when they happened it wasn't unusual for the family to head in different directions. Gordon loved his brothers, but after spending months on end with them, either around the island or on rescues, he needed some time away.

California wasn't his first choice, but the timing had been perfect. Not only were the waves at their best, it was easy to find groups of beach goers to mingle with. The urge to just have friendly conversations with people was overwhelming. The island offered little of that and rescues were too high stress on the survivors. Virgil would joke that Gordon would talk to anything whether it listened or not. It didn't help that he was caught on multiple occasions having conversations with the fish in one of the many coves around their home. So, when given his choices, California won out and it had been an enjoyable experience so far.

Gordon couldn't quite remember where the others had gone, exactly, but he remembered Virgil mentioning something about an art gallery. Probably in France if he had to guess. Scott was predictable. He'd decided to visit the same mountain ridge he climbed whenever he got the chance. It had something to do with a group that worked up there. A tradition of sorts, for the pilot to climb up and spend a few days. Alan would find a race track to play on with the fastest car he could get his hands on. Ever since the kid had learned to drive, he couldn't get enough of it. John… John hadn't told him where he was going. He'd probably told Scott and Dad simply to ensure someone knew where he was. Their father, who was almost rid of the cane he'd been stuck with for a little over a year, had decided to take Grandma on a cruise around Europe. Not the kind filled with tourists who tended to get a bit too drunk or noisy. This was a small yacht owned by one of Jeff's many friends. They'd been more than happy to lend him the boat and crew, ecstatic to have the ex-astronaut back in the land of the living.

So, everyone was off, doing their own thing, in places of which Gordon hadn't paid enough attention to the whereabouts. Unfortunately, he could have used that information.

The first sign of trouble came when the centerpieces on the tables of the restaurant he had picked that day began to fall, clattering to the tiled floor. Then, people began to scream. An earthquake hit with enough ferocity to send anyone standing to the ground. Gordon let his training kick in, only hampered by his lack of uniform. The nearest person in danger was a woman, sprawled out and screaming as a light fixture swayed and bounced above her.

The aquanaut was used to aftershocks, but rarely did he get to experience the full effect of an earthquake. So when he found purchase on the cracking floor, his first step sent him slamming into the side of the bar and tumbling over a stool. He was back up a second later, grabbing the woman and pulling her towards one of the archways that lined the room just as the fixture fell, sending glass and sparks flying across the room.

"Keep your head down!" Gordon instructed the small group around him. Amber eyes scanned the rest of the room for anyone else in need of help, but was pleased to see the others had taken shelter under their tables. Good. As long as they could hold out until the shaking stopped and no one panicked, this would all just be an exciting story for them to tell their friends and family later. And then, the lights went out and a deep cracking sounded with the screams as the ceiling collapsed.

When everything finally stopped moving and the cries for help took over, Gordon shook the dust from his head, aware of an ache by his ear from where a piece of wood hit. His phone was out as he sat, letting the woman he'd pulled aside sit up. The light filled their small corner, illuminating the shocked, dirty faces.

"You guys okay?" He asked with a wince. They nodded and Gordon could see they were simply dealing with the trauma of being in this type of situation. "Alright, we need to get out. I'm going to see if the others are hurt. Does anyone else have a light to help you get out?"

A woman held her cellphone up before switching on the flashlight. Another did the same as the group stood. Gordon took a moment to survey the damage, allowing the group to move out, along with a few others who were closer to the front entrance.

The aquanaut went to work, peering under the first chunk of ceiling that lay atop a table. He found a family of four clinging to each other, looking frightened.

"Anyone hurt?" Gordon asked as he tested a few pieces of debris blocking them in. The husband shook his head, keeping his arms wrapped around one of the crying teenagers. "Alright, I'm going to move this piece out of the way and you guys crawl out. Get outside. Help should be on the way." He hoped his brothers were on the way. EOS would have picked up the emergency and contacted John immediately. The next challenge would be waiting for them to all make it home to get to their Thunderbirds. So much for their vacations.

The family moved out with little trouble, people already standing at the entrance to guide them out. Gordon moved to the next area, pulling debris from an older man whose table had shifted when the ceiling hit. He groaned once the blonde had him free, complaining of a headache and pain in his leg. Any other rescue, he would've had equipment to stabilize the appendage. At the moment, he would have to carefully remove the man before any aftershocks started.

"Need a hand?" The voice sounded beside him, shaky, but clear enough to let Gordon know he could be an asset.

"Yes, thanks." He shifted so the newcomer could get a good hand on the older man's arm. "Sounds like a head injury and broken leg, so move slow, okay?"

"Got it." Together, they pulled the injured man up and carried him outside. At this point, Gordon could see droves of people trying to keep each other calm. It was a relief in comparison to the panicked frenzy he'd witness in other rescues.

Once the man was made as comfortable as possible, Gordon turned back to the building. He knew there had to be more survivors and even with other buildings near by experiencing some level of damage, the restaurant was familiar. He could remember the layout and how much he would need to search. It would be a quick rescue that would allow other rescue teams to focus elsewhere.

His phone rang as he stepped back inside.

"Funny, I was just thinking about you." Gordon grinned, carefully stepping over a piece of ceiling.

"Everything alright? EOS registered an 8.2 earthquake in your area." John new better that to banter with his little brother, getting to the heart of the matter immediately.

"That big, huh?" He grunted as he lifted a chunk of wood to help a trapped woman and man get up and move past for the exit and help. "Yep, it hit here. I'm getting people out before the aftershocks start. Any ETA on those?"

"EOS is monitoring. I'll have her contact you immediately before they hit." The elder answered with his usual calm.

The blonde hissed as he shifted another wooden beam, eliciting a hum of concern from John. "Got a splinter. Wish I had my suit." Gordon grinned, picturing the eye roll before he continued. "FAB, Johnny. I'll be listening."

"I'll inform the others." They wouldn't be happy, but mother nature seemed to think vacations were unnecessary for the rescue team. "Just make sure you're out before the aftershocks hit."

The call ended and Gordon went back to focusing on the tables in the center of the room. It looked like everyone who'd been using them for cover had made it out. That only left the side room on the left and he could move on to helping the people outside prepare for the next wave. The thought of a tidal wave sent his nerves on end. This close to the shore would mean excessive loss of life if they didn't evacuate in time.

A groan sounded from a booth in the rear corner of the side room. A large chunk of wall had caved in, pinning a large man to the cushioned seat by his leg. Gordon figured he'd been attempting to get under the table and been struck, his head obviously having hit the floor by the way blood had pooled around it. The trained rescuer was well aware of how bad head wounds could look and he hoped he could get the man awake before trying to remove the debris. There was no way he could move both on his own.

"Sir? You with me?" Gordon asked as he knelt beside him. Another grunt of pain sounded from the form, but it seemed to draw the man's attention, an arm moving forward to help push him up from the puddle of red. Slowly, he turned to face the aquanaut, blinking against the liquid dripping over his eye.

And Gordon almost growled, spitting out the first thing that came to his shocked mind. "Damnit, Fuse! What the hell are you doing here?!"

A pained grin spread over the villain's face as he finally looked at his rescuer. "…'ey, Squid..."

Gordon found himself unable to move for a moment, still shocked by the discovery, but the severity of the situation brought him back. It didn't matter who he was saving, they just needed to get out. It didn't help that his mind was screaming 'trap' at elevated decibels.

"Just- I'm getting this debris off of you. Can you get yourself out?" He asked, standing to get a better look at the piece of wall. Fuse gave him a thumbs up before placing his palms on the floor. Gordon braced himself under the largest piece that pinned the villain, mentally preparing himself if this didn't work. Or if it did. What next? Once Fuse was out, what was the plan? Just let him go? He didn't have the luxury to figure that out, however, the countdown ticking in his head until the next tremor. "Alright, on three. One. Two-"

"Gordon." EOS' voice cut him off. "You have thirty seconds until the aftershock hits. I suggest you evacuate your current location."

The aquanaut cursed before letting out a sharp, "three!" Both men let out grunts of effort as the physical stress mixed with the limited time frame. Gordon sucked in a steadying breath as the debris protested against his shoulder. He was rewarded with the sight of the larger man finally wriggling free to lay on the open ground. The wall fell back into place a second later, the blonde back by Fuse's side. "Can you walk?"

"Leg's busted." He ground out between clenched teeth. "Would be the same one." A pained laugh accompanied the observation. It was the same leg he'd broken during their first meeting. Nevertheless, Fuse wasn't getting out of here on his own.

"Come on." Gordon pulled the arm closest to him up and over his shoulder. "EOS? How much time?"

"Fifteen seconds." Her voice answered coolly.

Fuse was up, hobbling next to him as they made their way towards the exit. They could already feel the smaller rumbles, making each step more difficult. Debris from the first earthquake caught Fuse's leg, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Comeon! Up, up!" The aquanaut was almost dragging them towards the light that spilled in from the open doorway.

And then it hit.

The ground shook violently and Gordon was forced to push Fuse under one of the tables that still stood. A moment later, something solid and heavy hit him, bringing with it a numbing blackness.

OoOoOoO

His head pounded with his racing heart, listening to the tick of rubble as the Earth finished its rumbling. Fuse shifted experimentally under the confines of the table and noticed that the glow from the doorway was gone, replaced by a dark void. It gave him pause to wonder just what had happened, pushing that question aside to reassess his injuries. The leg still ached mercilessly, but was thankfully not stuck under anything. The head injury was still making his stomach twist, an expected side effect he could get over. What he couldn't deal with was being trapped under this table a moment longer.

"Hey? Squid?" He coughed against the particles of dust hanging in the air. "You with me?"

The blonde, who'd unintentionally saved his life, was silent. Leave it to Gordon to almost get out of trouble, only to be trapped and unconscious under more innards of the building.

Fuse dug into the pocket of his pants, fumbling with his phone. The moment the hologram illuminated the small space under the table, he could see the multiple messages Havoc had sent. He didn't hesitate to send a request for assistance and his location. Hopefully, she'd make it in time to drag him away from the aquanaut's overprotective brothers.

Content that help was on the way, Fuse turned to see what had happened to his unfortunate companion.

"Oh…" Whatever he might have said to annoy the blonde was smothered by the sudden realization that Gordon was probably dead. All Fuse could see was an arm, motionless against the floor. Piles of ceiling and debris covered the rest of him, the largest chunk obscuring his lower half.

A breath caught in his throat and he found himself crawling the few inches to reach Gordon, already working to remove what he could from around the blonde's head. Fuse would never admit out loud that he actually cared about the aquanaut, but there was a part of him that considered what life would be like if he'd met Gordon before the Hood. Things probably wouldn't be much different, but at least they might've had a chance to be friends before the floor fell out from under them.

With Gordon's head finally visible, Fuse's concerns were still present until his fingers found the steady beat in his neck. "Alright, Squid. That's enough worryin' me for one day." He gave Gordon's cheek a few pats, earning a pained groan from the still figure. Another slight jostling and the aquanaut's eyes fluttered, his lids gradually peeling open.

Fuse set his phone down, letting the glow illuminate the rest of the small area. It was enough to pull Gordon's attention to him, the amber eyes focusing on his face. The demolitions expert wasn't sure what to expect, but he guessed shock and fear were always on the list. The blonde's eyes widened, his free arm scrambling over the tiled floor in an attempt to get away from the Hood's agent.

"Calm down, Squid." Fuse started, hands up in surrender, hoping to get the smaller man to lay still. When some of the debris covering the aquanaut began to shift, he felt a sudden panic take hold. "Gordon, stop! You'll bring the rest of the buildin' down on ya!"

It could have been the warning or a result of hidden injuries, but Gordon seemed to deflate, his hand trembling. Fuse knew the signs of shock, but there was little he could do, trapped under the table. He found himself hoping the blonde's brothers would be here soon.

"Alright, Squid." He kept his voice as calm as possible, trying to channel what he assumed the iR team did on their rescues. "There's been an earthquake, remember? Looks like the buildin' couldn't handle the aftershock." Gordon remained quiet, his only sounds coming from his wheezing gasps. "Can't see you properly. Obviously your injured." He left the statement open, hoping the blonde would get the hint and start talking.

In response, Gordon closed his eyes, wincing as he shifted under the rubble. When his eyes opened again, his voice was a harsh whisper. "Something… in my- uhm… my back."

"I think you mean on-" Fuse grinned, using the phone light the get a better look. His smile fell as his eyes landed on the slowly spreading crimson over the yellow and orange shirt. "Well, crud. Looks like you're right."

"How long?" The question was strained against the obvious damage.

"Be a bit more specific there, Pincushion." Fuse settled back to watch the lines of pain pull at Gordon's face.

A grunt of annoyance preceded the response. "How long has it… been."

"Since the building fell? Maybe five minutes. Till help arrives? You're guess is as good as mine." The time stamp on his message to his sister was the only way to tell. Gordon was silent again, but upon inspection, his face had slackened, eyes closed. Fuse's hand gave the dust-covered arm a small shake, watching it fall back to the tile. "Squid, it's not nap time." The word 'concussion' was blaring in his head. "Wake up, ya idiot."

"…not 'n id'ot…" Gordon grumbled, slowly lifting his eye lids. Fuse disregarded the beads of moisture that fell down the bridge of his nose.

"I beg to differ." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "You coulda left me and saved yourself. Idiot."

"It's my job." Gordon's sniffle turned into a sharp cry of pain as something shifted above them. "Ah! Fuse!"

Maybe it was instinct or the memory of an old friend about to breathe his last, but Fuse found himself reaching forward to grasp the aquanaut's hand, allowing the fingers to squeeze his against the assault. It didn't last long. Whatever had moved wasn't moving any more, allowing the blonde to relax his hold, shuddering breaths mixing with the tears that continued to fall.

"You're in for a good time when the cavalry arrives." Fuse half-joked, withdrawing his hand and realizing just how bad it was going to be to sit through the extraction. "Maybe passing out's a good idea."

Too focused on regulating his breathing, Gordon sent a weak glare in his direction before trying to relax into the hard floor. They lay in silence for a while, Fuse listening for any signs that help had arrived. For a moment, he thought the blonde had passed out again, the intake and output of air gradually evening out.

But, then, "Thanks."

It was small and quiet, nearly lost to the distant sounds of sirens. Amber eyes were regarding him with lids that didn't want to open all the way.

"Don't mention it." He grimaced, shifting his own injury in the cramped space. "Ya know, ever."

"Who… would believe me." There was a hint of amusement in the tired voice.

"True." The chuckle could be blamed on the head injury if he was ever questioned. He couldn't explain why he'd grown some odd attachment to the blonde, other than the few qualities they seemed to share. It was an almost welcome change to the gloom at the hideout. Ever since Jeff Tracy had been rescued and the boss's plans ruined, he'd been near impossible to be around. It's why Fuse had gone on vacation. He needed a break. Too bad it involved one to his leg.

"You didn't... cause the quake... did you?" The question had him raising a brow at Gordon, unsure if he was joking.

It was too difficult to tell. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hood's done it… before." Gordon's breathing hitched and Fuse wondered how much longer he would last.

"Seriously?" It was news to him, but after being a part of the villain's plans, he didn't doubt it. "That must've been excitin' for ya."

"Mmm… not the word I'd use." They fell into another stretch of silence before a slight tremble began to send bits of drywall across the floor.

"Another aftershock?" Fuse asked, not liking the idea of more building pieces being dropped on them. When he glanced to Gordon, who had yet to respond, there were lines of pain and concentration crossing his face. Gradually, however, the slight shaking had stopped and the blonde's lungs started working again to pull in shuddering breaths.

Something moved. Fuse could hear bits of debris being shifted just outside the building, a sliver of daylight peeking through the darkness. It looked like help had finally arrived. He was back to wondering how he could get away unseen or possibly picked up by Havoc. It was never too difficult for her to get him out of tight spots that involved the authorities. Even without all the tech they had, she could slip into just about any jail, get the supplies she needed to break him out and they'd be enjoying a quick run through their favorite fast food joint. They were some of his fondest memories and he found himself hoping they'd get a chance to relive them.

Another chunk of wall or ceiling was removed, light flooding in from the damaged entryway. "Looks like the cavalry's arrived." Fuse threw a reassuring grin at the aquanaut, watching him relax with the relief. "Ya think your brothers'll just let me be on my way? After some patchin' up, of course."

Gordon grinned at that. "And not give you the s-satisfaction of a… grand escape?"

"Ha! Ya know me too well, Squid." Fuse gently prodded the blonde's shoulder.

The sound of a group entering the building was followed by the removal of a large chunk of ceiling that leaned against the table, orange pants coming into view as whoever was rescuing them - obviously not International rescue - crouched to get a better look at their situation.

And Fuse felt his heart soar and crash all in one blow.

"Fuse, what am I goin' t-" Havoc, disguised in the search and rescue garb, went from grinning playfully to amazed shock at seeing Gordon. "Oh, isn't this interesting."

His throat felt suddenly dry, eyes finding the terrified face of the blonde who couldn't escape what was going to happen. There was nothing Fuse could do. Maybe he could convince his sister, alone, to leave the aquanaut, but as a second figure came to join them, he knew there would be no hope of that.

"Gordon Tracy." The Hood grinned, viciously. "We're here to rescue you." 

OooooOOOOooooO

Ok ok ok... this was supposed to he a one shot... all whump and fluff as Fuse and Gordon bond a little bit before his brothers come to save them...

Funny what happens when I get a suggestion to replace Virgil with the Hood! Thanks goes to Glacier Blue on for that wonderful idea XD

Also thanks goes go Glacier Blue and Madamewinter for proofing this and keeping me going with this!


	2. Chapter 2

The hum of the cruiser did little to distract Fuse from the hurricane in his mind. His headache had morphed into a pulse of nauseating pain that almost rivaled that of his leg, but that was nothing compared to what he had witnessed nearly an hour ago.

Fuse kept his eyes on the small, pale figure laying on the gurney, both wrists secured to the side bar. Were those even necessary? Gordon could barely stay awake for a full minute, much less get off the stretcher to escape. He was laying on his side, about two inches of twisted metal protruding from his back, most likely from a ridiculous wall decoration that served little purpose other than to stab someone should it fall.

He scrubbed shaky fingers over his eyes, recalling the muffled screams when the Hood had ordered his other goons to pull back the debris so they could get to the aquanaut. Fuse had been instructed to cover the smaller man's mouth to keep the cries from reaching anyone outside. The feeling of Gordon's free hand clinging to his wrist would be difficult to forget, along with the pleading expression just before the metal was severed from the wall and he slumped to the floor. Unconsciousness was a blessing for both of them.

There was nothing he could do. Especially not with the Hood involved. The blonde was in worse trouble than Fuse could ever recall. Their trek down a mountain felt like child's play in comparison. He could even remember finding Havoc and Gordon in that room. That had shocked him on different levels, realizing what lengths his sister could go if pushed.

The Hood was different. The man could be patient, taking his time to wear his subject down before flipping the switch to brutal torture until he got what he wanted. With Gordon, however, there was the desire for revenge. Fuse had heard it so often when the Hood went on a tirade about the Tracys. Gordon Tracy had ruined everything. The wound to the boss's hand and shoulder had left a burning coal of hatred.

The next few days would be hell, and that was if Gordon survived. The entire lower half if his shirt was soaked red and the puddle he'd been laying in wasn't what Fuse would call small. Maybe death would be better. Just stay unconscious and drift off into good guy heaven. It sounded far better than the alternative.

Part of Fuse buckled at that thought. The idea of Gordon dying felt wrong. It made his chest tight with the anxious need to get the blonde to hospital. He hated the feeling and he realized it was meant for someone else. Gordon wasn't the kid from the home. That time was long since passed and there was no changing it.

Yet, the ache remained.

"Damnit, Squid." He hissed into his hand, eyes watching as the blonde's brow crease with the pain he couldn't escape, even in sleep. "You're gonna be the death of me."

OoOoOoO

The wave hit an hour after the initial quake, making the search and rescue far more limited. Virgil's heart was in his throat as he watched the muddied waters continue to creep up the sides of broken buildings, debris snagging on window sills and street signs. So much loss in only one hour.

And no sign of Gordon.

EOS had been the first to alert them to the loss of contact after the first aftershock and his phone's signal hadn't moved since her warning. It could have meant as little as he'd dropped it on his way out, to as severe as he'd been crushed and drowned under the waters that surrounded the city . Even though his hope was in the first option, he couldn't help the dark idea that his brother was gone.

"Virgil," Alan spoke. "I've got a visual on two. Fire escape on the red building."

He saw them. Not Gordon.

They were a young man and woman, the latter clinging to the other for support as the waters rushed below them. Alan was set with the chairs, the cables lowering him down to help the survivors. Virgil could tell his little brother was running on automatic. He never said more than what was needed to get to their next group requiring rescue. In reality, he'd heard the kid retching a few times as they moved over the submerged location EOS had given them for Gordon. He was trying to be optimistic about this. They would have to hope he'd evacuated with the first groups and hadn't been able to get to any form of communication.

"Base to Thunderbird 1" Their father's voice was strained over the open channels.

"Go ahead, base." Scott answered.

"I've requested assistance from the GDF. They should arrive within the hour." The heartache was hidden under routine. Jeff had been back in the role he'd filled for so long before his disappearance for a few months, and it was rare to hear anything but confidence in his transmissions. Today, was turning into the nightmare that always haunted the rescue team.

Loss on the job. They all knew it was possible, but their drive had been too strong to let them even consider what it would do to them. Virgil knew his brother. He would have stayed until everyone was clear. He would've done his job, iR uniform or not.

Thunderbird 2 lifted back into the air, her two new passengers secure, before moving onto the next section of life signs. Virgil just hoped there would be a blonde goofball waiting for them.

OoOoOoO

Cold fingers were prodding the skin around his back, sending waves of sharp pain through his gut. The Hood stood not far away, a sickening grin on his face as he regarded the blonde on the surgical table. At least, that's what Gordon thought he was on.

He had awoke to the jostled transfer from the gurney onto the hard surface, a blinding light blaring down on him. The figures around him had been blurred by eyes that didn't want to cooperate, but now, he realized it wouldn't have mattered. All, but the hood, wore uniforms and masks that hid any semblance of who they were. The only one noticeably different was a woman in a white lab coat and he could only guess at her gender by the way her heels clicked across the cement floor with sharp precision.

It was her fingers slowly torturing him now.

"Dr," the Hood began closing the space between where he'd been propped to come stand by the table. Gordon instinctively found himself pushing away from the villain until the fingers pressed hard against the sensitive tissue, eliciting a strangled cry from the aquanaut. "Is our guest ready?"

Without a word, a hologram appeared over him, showing a translucent image of himself, the debris in his back glowing bright red. "There is a slight chance he will bleed out." Her cool voice was more analytical than caring, emphasized when she pressed the wound.

"We can only hope for the best outcome. Isn't that right, Gordon?" Thick fingers brushed back the strands of blonde hair on his forehead, sending sparks of disgust through the aquanaut's brain and he jerked back. The Hood simply chuckled, apparently amused by his reaction. That almost seemed worse than the touch, but there was no time to dwell on it.

The metal in his back abruptly shifted as the woman took hold of the end and bolts of white, hot pain shot through his torso. A strangled scream ripped from his throat as she pulled, the debris slowly moving against the damaged tissue. It continued, the end of the bent bar catching and tearing as one hand pushed against his bruised ribs.

As the final bit came free, Gordon was unable to stop the wretch that expelled what was left in his stomach, the mess coming out with a bright red tinge. The chains around his wrists prevented him from collapsing into himself, forced to let his head rest on the cold table. The pain continued to pulse and he could feel the steady flow of warm fluid spilling from the wound.

A hand tapped harshly against his cheek and he realized his eyes had closed. The Hood was hovering over him, a scowl crossing his face.

"Do try to stay with us." The hand found his hair again, but Gordon's energy was too far gone to stop it. "I would hate for you to miss this experience."

The sound of metal tools sounded behind him, but it was impossible to see what the woman was doing. When the Hood reached over his prone form, a small tube was pulled into view, a silvery blue liquid sloshing inside it.

"Normally, a person would be under anesthesia for this procedure." The villain grinned. "But you know that all too well. Fortunately, for me, I've always wanted to see how someone would react without it." A sharp pain shot through his back as the woman worked. The Hood continued, looking pleased with whatever the doctor was doing. "I'd planned to use this on your father, but…"

There was no need to continue the statement, Gordon finding some bit of satisfaction that they'd saved their father from at least one of the Hood's tortures. The thought of Dad brought with it a longing ache, moisture pooling in his already watering eyes. The hope that his family would come for him was shattered by the realization they didn't know where he was or what had happened to him.

"Alright, my boy. I only ask that you try to remember how this feels. For my own curiosity, of course." Gordon sent a weak glare at the older man, barely noticing the handheld device as the Hood's finger traced over its surface.

And a radiating burn ignited through him, a million pinpricks moving through the wound. His breath caught in his throat, choking the gasps as they finally broke free.

"Nanobots, if you were wondering." The Hood offered, nonchalantly. "The good doctor here has quite a talent for these little wonders. Just imagine, billions of microscopic robots pulling tissues back together, soldering blood vessels to halt the loss of what keeps you here. The pain must be excruciating." His hand moves over the device once more. "But not enough."

Gordon buckled against the restraints as the fire intensified, a harsh cry growing into an ear splitting howl of agony that echoed through the darkened room.

OoOoOoO

Fuse hated and loved the nanobot technology. It was a new experience for him, only having been subjected to it a handful of times since its creation, but each time, he had felt the squirming sensation under his skin. The idea of bots putting him back together was nauseating.

"Quit whining." Amelia chided from her position by the exam table.

"I didn't say anythin'." He groused, wincing as she increased the intensity.

"Your face did." She gave him the slightest of grins as she set the tablet down to allow the advanced tech to do its job. "You realise your legs gonna be even more prone to break now. Best be careful or Satan's goin' to replace it with something better."

The thought of Dr. Sable - Satan, as Amelia referred to her - removing his leg and replacing it with the cold metal from her cybernetics experiments was less than appealing. The girl beside him had gained her fair share of the appendages and been hesitant to divulge her experiences. To put it plainly, it hurt like hell. Satan seemed appropriate.

Before he could comment, a far off cry, filled with agony, echoed down the hall, filtering into their room. Fuse couldn't help staring at the door, his stomach twisting for other reasons than the wriggling in his leg.

"What d'ya think they're doin' to 'im?" The question slipped out of his mouth, already imagining some of the more crude possibilities.

When he turned back to the quiet woman, he could see the tension in her shoulders. "Ever wonder what this feels like without the numbing agents?" She gestured to the tablet and metal tubes.

"Um, no. Why would -" The moment it clicked, Fuse felt a need to jump off the table, the movement halted when Amelia stepped forward with a glare that warned him he was about to be an idiot.

"It won't kill him." She offered, pushing him back onto the exam table. "But I can't say the same for you if you go runnin' in to save your little buddy."

Something in her statement was wrong and demanded he find a good retort to annoy her, but the ache from their ride to the base was back. Gordon wasn't his 'buddy', but he had done his best to save the demolitions expert. Maybe it was some twisted sense of chivalry that urged him to return the favor.

A small hand slipped into his and he felt the slight press of something into his palm. Fuse gave the tech savvy woman a questioning look, but her face was static, except for the pinch at the corners of her mouth. It was a sure sign she was doing something she shouldn't. Amelia had played enough parts in his childhood shenanigans for him to recognize it. When her hand left his, he saw the two micro transmitters she'd placed there.

"They're encrypted." She added, as he set them in his pocket. "Even the great doctor won't know you're playing nice with the enemy."

"And what makes ya think I'll be savin' him this time?" It really was a legitimate question he should be asking himself. He was already planning on how to get one of the devices into Gordon's cell.

"Same reason I wouldn't let Alan go through this." She gave him the glare that indicated there was no need to push for more information. She'd offered enough. "Ya spent nearly a year gettin' to know the guy. He's not a body in a suit anymore."

The sound of the door activating had both occupants turning to see Havoc, her expression a mask of calm as she stepped into the room. Amelia barely acknowledged her as she went back to fiddling with the tablet and nanobots. Fuse effortlessly pulled on a welcoming smile, which was not that difficult since he was grateful to see his sister. Just not when he was in the midst of a conscience conflict. It certainly didn't help that Gordon's cries were much too easy to hear now that the door was wide open.

"The bosses are busy." Havoc noted, flippantly. She took a seat on the exam table across from him, the door finally closing to deaden the sounds. "How's the leg?"

"Twingy." Fuse grimaced. "But nothing I can't deal with."

"Good. And it's a good thing ya messaged me when ya did." She grinned at his confused expression. "Whole place is under water. Tsunami hit just before we got back to base."

That was a surprise that left him feeling a bit thin. Crushed by a building was one thing, but being drowned while stuck in one sounded much worse.

"International Rescue took their sweet time, too." This time she laughed. "Ironic, if we'd left blondie, they'd have been collecting his body. Real shame."

Whether she was upset that Gordon hadn't died or she was being sarcastic in how it would've been better he died in lieu of the torture that was befalling him, Fuse figured it didn't matter either way. His sister still hated the aquanaut almost as much as the boss. For different reasons that stuck the demolition expert right in the middle.

Right where he didn't want to be.

OoOoOoO

It was hours later, but Gordon had lost track of each one. His body pulsed with the work being done, the more severe pain replaced by an ache that kept him from leaving the bed they'd placed him on.

'Bed' was a loose term for what he was sprawled across. It was just another slab of metal that happened to be off the floor. He was at least grateful for the dark surrounding him. He didn't want to see what else was in his prison. It made everything all too real, more so than the burning ache that still wormed its way through his torso.

Memories of a dark, cold room, chains keeping his limbs in place, started to make their way through his head, setting off alarms of panic. Gordon knew what kind of situation he was in this time and there was little chance that his family or lady Penelope would be coming to his rescue. They would search for him, but there would be no way for them to know where he'd been taken. This time… he was Dad.

That thought lead to a deep feeling of guilt and heart ache. Their father had endured years of torment. The idea of spending half a decade in this personal hell, tortured to the point of losing his sanity, was sending the blonde's stomach in a knot. He'd be lucky just to last a few days.

Gordon let his eyes close against the tightness in his chest, hoping when he opened them again this would have all been some sort of concussion dream and he'd wake up to the soft mattress of an infirmary bed. And just as he felt his mind start to slip towards sleep, he heard the sharp hiss of a comm.

"Squid?"

His breathing staggered, unsure if he'd heard correctly and, if he had, was it at all safe to speak to the man on the other side. Silence felt like the only logical option, Gordon hoping Fuse would get the idea and leave him alone.

"I know you're there. Got a feed directly from the room." The demolitions expert almost sounded proud. "C'mon, Squid. At least let me know this thing works." Again, he refused to answer, but now, there was a small hint of desperation as Fuse let out a hushed, "Gordon, please?"

The aquanaut swallowed passed the lump in his throat. How was he supposed to trust Fuse? The man was still a large part of the criminal organization that was currently working very hard against him. It made sense to ignore him and just try to get some rest before the nightmare started again, but before he could stop himself, his mouth opened. "Works…." It was rasped from the strained vocal cords, but it got Fuse's attention.

"There he is!" Gordon could picture the cheesy grin. "About to start thinkin' you were dead." There was another pause and he wondered if Fuse was expecting a witty comeback. All he really wanted to do was get a hold of his nerves as the trembling in his hands started again. A sigh sounded over the hidden comm. "Look, I know this looks bad. Like, end-of-the-road kinda bad, but ya gotta look on the bright side."

Air seemed like a limited commodity as his lungs drew in a shaky breath. "What bright side?"

"For one, you're not dead." Fuse counted. "Two, I'm not dead. We could be bloated corpses in that building. Like drowned rats."

"Drowned?" His heart jumped.

"Uh, oh yeah." Obviously, he'd caught the man in a slip up. "Wave hit after the boss picked us up. Whole areas flooded a few miles inland... but you probably didn't need to hear that."

No, he didn't. It meant he was dead. To his family. The GDF. The world. Finding one specific body in the sea would be near impossible. The tides, wildlife, debris, any of it could rip a person to pieces and they would never be found.

"I'm gonna need you to forget all that, Squid." Fuse urged. "It's not goin' to help you get through the next few days."

"Days?" His heart was racing again, driving the bots in his system to send sparks of pain through his abdomen. "Fuse, this isn't helping." His jaw clenched against the assault.

"Par for the course. The boss is pretty happy at the moment. He'll have to hold off for a day or so, though." Fuse had fallen back into a more conversational tone. "He's got some big deal going through and it's pulled his attention. Should give you enough time to heal up though. Heard you screamin'. Can't say I envied ya."

"Burns." It was the only way to describe what he had experienced.

There was a hiss over the comm. "Advanced tech and it still kicks your ass."

"Might've been able to handle it better if it was my ass." Gordon couldn't help the small grin.

"Hey, jokes! You must be feelin' better." Surprisingly he was, but the odd comfort Fuse seemed to be trying to impart on him was confusing.

"Good enough to get me outta here?" It was worth a shot.

"No can do. You're in the boss's main hideout." Of course, he couldn't just be off in some unfortified base with an easy to find exit sign. "It was hard enough gettin' your dad out. The Hood'll be payin' closer attention this time."

Gordon let a thick silence hang over the line before he spoke. "Thanks. I can't remember if I ever got to tell you."

Appreciation must have been lacking in the demolition expert's life, the man ignoring the comment. "How is the old man, anyway?"

Shifting painfully, he pulled an arm up under his head for support. "Up until today, amazing. It's almost like he was never gone." A small smile spread over his face. "I don't know how he did it."

"I think it's in your DNA." Fuse laughed. "We kick and you lot just won't stay down."

Gordon wasn't sure how well that statement would hold up with his current situation, but he didn't voice it. The ache in his back was still a fresh reminder of what was to come. He'd done enough to the Hood to warrant a great deal more than what had already been doled out, and from what he could remember from the time the villain had infiltrated their home, he had a plethora of ideas to use against the aquanaut.

Fuse must've sensed something in his silence, his own voice quiet as he spoke. "Hey, like I said, I know the situation looks… Well, bleak would be puttin' it mildly… but you've got enough crazy in ya to get through this."

A tear slid free with the sudden tightness that came with hearing one thing and knowing how wrong it could be. He'd experienced so much already. Between Havoc and the Hood, he wasn't ready to deal with any more.

A question snagged on his despair, forcing its way up. "Why are you being so nice?"

Fuse didn't answer. At least, not the question. "Get some sleep, Squid."

The room grew quiet again except for the sound of his own breath and heartbeat in his ears. As much as he didn't want to let his guard down, Fuse was right. Rest might be the only thing to give him the strength to withstand what he suspected would be the most difficult time of his life.

And, as his eyes slid shut, he let the images of his family comfort him into a light sleep, much like he'd done years ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to thank my betas again for helping me with this story! Working with them makes writing this so much easier!

OooooOOOOooooO

The skies should have been gray. Rain would have been suitable, but instead, the sun mocked the old man who sat alone on the patio chair. It was too bright and cheery. Too much like the son he'd lost.

Gordon, of all his children, had been a miracle. Every day of his life had been a reminder of what could have happened. Just a few minutes old and their fourth born had been placed in the NICU, machines forcing him to live. Months of waiting for him to grow and develop, to become strong enough to breathe on his own, culminated to produce the happiest baby of his boys. So small, yet so full of joy.

And then, the accident that had placed him on life support for the second time in his nineteen years. Another miracle for him to survive and walk again. Jeff could still recall the smile through the tears as Gordon actually walked onto the island. Nothing would keep him down. Not for long.

Yet, here was the end of it all. Under the too-bright rays of midday sun, the father of five mourned, alone as he waited for the others to return from their search. A week. The waters had receded, allowing work crews to come in and begin the removal of debris, uncovering some of the unfortunate souls to be caught in the flooding. At least, their families would have someone to bury.

Scott had been meticulous in his search patterns, sending each brother to strategic points surrounding Gordon's last known location. Nothing was wasted, not time or equipment. Everything was used to its limit to ensure all avenues had been exhausted in finding their brother.

That was… until a young man came forward with information. He'd helped Gordon after the initial quake. They had walked an injured man from the building. The man witnessed Gordon run back inside to free more who were trapped, and he had, but the aftershock hit and the building came down. Everyone was panicking, running for cover or away from the debris as it scattered across the roads. The evacuations had started soon after and the area had been cleared before the wave hit. The man never saw Gordon again.

So Jeff Tracy had called off the search. If the ocean wanted to offer his son back to him, it would do so in its time.

A hand gently came to rest on his shoulder, his mother quietly taking a seat on the lounger and pulling him into her side. He didn't resist, welcoming the comfort of her presence and knowing the elder woman might need him, as well.

"The boys will be landing in ten minutes." Sally offered, softly. It was a warning that he needed to move. Yet, with the impending return of Thunderbirds 1 and 2, carrying only three of the four still on Earth, he couldn't muster the strength to get himself together. It took the pull of his mother as she stood to lift him from the poolside chair.

She deposited him a moment later into his leather desk chair, the hologram of the two ships on route playing before him. Another icon was making its way from Thunderbird 5, something new that he instantly felt great appreciation. Everyone would be home to deal with the loss of their sunshine, even as the day seemed in contrast.

OoOoOoO

Six days had gone by, a fact Gordon would have missed if it weren't for Fuse's updates. As the man said, the Hood had left him in the cell for the entirety of the week, too focused on something else in the organization. However, that didn't mean the blonde hadn't suffered in the Hood's absence.

Six days with nothing to eat. Almost a week with only a bottle of dingy water that tasted of grit and metal to keep him hydrated. There'd been no way for Fuse to sneak him anything in fear that the surveillance would pick it up and they'd be dealing with an even worse situation.

So, Gordon had resigned himself to days of sickening ache and anxiety of wondering when his captor would finally return.

The clothes he'd been given were merely there as coverings and did nothing to ward off the chill of his room. He was sitting on the metal slab, knees drawn up to his chest when the door opened.

"Well, hello, Gordon." The warped greeting from the bald man as he stepped inside was all the blonde needed to know his reprieve was coming to an end. "I do apologize for the wait. I trust you were treated poorly."

Something snapped in his head, a sense of bold defiance bubbling up as he spoke. "Oh, I don't know. My own room, comfy clothes, mineral water? What more could a guy want?" He smiled as he caught the villains grin falter, if only briefly.

"Ah, the great Tracy stubbornness. Jeff was a master of it." The Hood took a few steps farther into the room, amber eyes watching the deliberate movements. "I starved him for an entire month in hopes he would reveal one of his secrets."

Gordon felt the boldness morph into anger as he listened to the villain. He'd done unspeakable things to his father. Yet, the idea that Dad had been strong enough to last that long offered a rush of pride. If his father could do it, so could he.

But the Hood wasn't finished. "He ate like an animal once I got what I wanted." His grin widened. "Right out of my hand." The yellow eyes lowered to meet Gordon's, teeth glistening in the light from the hallway. "You father was my dog. To train until he followed my every command."

He tried not to listen, but he was dealing with so much at once. Disgust and anger were mixing with anxiety and fear as the villain drew closer. Gordon would never blame his father for giving in, no matter how it might affect their family, but the image that forced its way into his head at the Hood's words was too much.

Before he could register what he was doing, Gordon pushed forward, grasping for the Hood's face to claw way the smirk. Unlike the day the villain had infiltrated their home, the blonde attacking him in Jeff's room, the Hood was ready, sidestepping as Gordon fell against the cold cement. He cursed as he tried to push himself back up on weak arms, his progress halted as the Hood's foot connected with his side.

"The difference is, my dear boy," the Hood crouched next to the gasping form as Gordon curled into himself. "I don't need a dog, anymore." Fingers intertwined with the blonde hair, twisting so the younger man was forced to look his captor in the face. "You are a rat, to be experimented on until you die or I have no further use for you."

Gordon's head connected with the hard floor just as two sets of arms grabbed his, hoisting him into a dragged carry through the open doorway. His mind was reeling from the exchange and the ache that was slowly ebbing away to make room for the fear of what lay in store for him. The Hood had no reason to keep him alive other than to torture him.

If Fuse was planning to get him out, he hoped it would be soon.

The halls of the base reminded him of the dark, pipe lined corridors of the facility they had found his father. The floors were rough from use and he highly doubted the Hood would focus on keeping them pristine. That was money wasted that he could invest in making the world suffer. As it was, the small grooves were catching the skin across the top of his bare feet.

A pair of doors hissed open as the Hood stepped up to a panel, allowing those who carried the blonde to enter first. He tried to scan the room without drawing too much attention. Gordon wanted to get an idea of what he was in for, in hopes of stealing himself against it. He needed to maintain some control over the situation.

What he saw dissolved any hold he might have gained.

The room was nothing like the rest of the building, with its sleek gray, steel walls and dark tubing. Cobblestone made up a majority of the interior for the supposed torture chamber, its surface slick with years of polishing away whatever liquids spilled onto it. Tables with inlaid shackles adorned one side of the room, while chains hung over the other end. It didn't take much imagination for Gordon to realize their purpose.

"A bit- much, don't ya think?" The blonde spit out, trying to hide the tremor.

"You've got me there." The Hood laughed. "But I do quite enjoy the history of it. So simple, yet able to draw out the most intense imagery."

Gordon was dragged over to the chains that hung from the ceiling and the desire to resist intensified as he caught sight of the deep stains that lay underneath. Both feet dug into the smooth stones, pulling against the arms that held him firmly around his biceps. At the least, it would make attaching the cuffs far more difficult. The fight left him as a fist connected with his jaw, sending bolts of pain and flashes through his head. A moment later, the metal restraints were attached.

"I have to thank you, Gordon." The Hood had moved over to a table littered with tools, both primitive and advanced in nature. His fingers wrapped around a fairly basic baton, weighing it in his hand before turning to the suspended aquanaut. "It's been a while since I've had a new subject. I had to stop using this room on Jeff two years ago. Just couldn't obtain the same results."

The two goons left Gordon to hang, limp from the restraints, one of them stopping at a crank on the wall. His mind was screaming at him, but he refused to give in to the fear. The Hood would feed off of it given the chance. As it was, the bald man seemed giddy with anticipation, swinging the baton with well practiced expertise.

With a subtle motion, the Hood gestured to the man by the crank, the silent instruction heeded without question or pause. The creak of the gears echoed around the chamber as Gordon felt the chains tighten, lifting him higher until his toes just barely grazed the ground. He grunted against the strain on his shoulders, gasping through clenched teeth.

Hollow footsteps pulled the blonde's attention back to the threat, the Hood stepping around him and out of sight. He jerked as he felt the pressure of the baton press into his lower back, lifting his shirt up to reveal the healing wound.

"Simply brilliant." The Hood pressed a finger against the sore tissue, Gordon biting his cheek to prevent the small groan that threatened to escape his throat. "It would have taken a full week to achieve these results for your father." There was a pause before a jolt of pain shot through his back, the baton slamming into the sensitive area. This time, Gordon couldn't help the cry, sucking in a steadying breath against the pain. "Thanks to you and your brothers, I've lost the chance to test the nanobots on him."

Gordon blinked away the moisture that had stemmed from behind his lids, trying to focus on his tormentor as he came back around. A sickening grin was still on the Hood's face.

"Guess I'll just have to make due." The baton swung out, catching his left side, pain blossoming through his ribs. It was made worse by the inability to curl into it, his body stretched out above the medieval stone. "Now, Gordon. I'll need your full attention." Fingers took hold of his jaw, twisting his face to meet the yellow eyes that bore into him.

"Well- if you weren't so- boring… I might-" his attempt to annoy the villain earned him a quick jab to the gut.

"This is a simple game. All your little mind has to do is give me a number. From one to ten. Ten being the worst pain you've ever felt." The instruction was given in such a manner one might assume it really was a game. How the Hood expected him to offer anything besides glares was impossible to conceive.

"Good… Thought- you were gonna- make me play- monopoly... Hate that game." This time he braced against the blow, grunting past what he knew the Hood expected to hear.

"Let's begin with this." He held up the rod so that Gordon could get a good view of the device. "Simple, primitive. Not my favorite, but it'll do in a pinch. What's the verdict."

"I'd say… You can go ta hell." He could keep this up. For his family. Snark seemed easier than giving in to this monster. Even as the baton hit, he knew he could handle more.

"Come now, Gordon." The Hood turned the rod in his hand. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner we can move on. Just think, you play along and you'll be back in your room before you know it. I'll even set the bots to take care of the damages."

"Go- to hell… Final answer."

"Suit yourself." If the comment had bothered the villain, it didn't show. Instead, the man seemed glad of the defiance, using the baton against his battered side over and over, until Gordon could no longer hold back the tremors that shook his body.

Each strike was accompanied by the question, one through ten, and each time, the aquanaut offered up his resistance. This last time, however, he couldn't stop the whimper as a rib cracked under the abuse. The question didn't follow, not that he would've heard it through the rush in his ears. He tried to flex his arms, desperate to relieve the growing numbness that had already claimed his fingers.

Vaguely aware of the villain's return, Gordon wasn't surprised to see a new tool in his hands. It was a long, thin rod with a barbed tip that the Hood tested with a gloved finger. He gave a slight wince as one of the needles pierced through, immediately grinning as he took up his spot in front of his victim.

"Alright, Gordon. I'd say you've made your point." The older man pressed the end of the weapon just under Gordon's chin, forcing him to look up as the barbs pricked at the sensitive area. "I suggest you play along." The Hood's grin widened. "Or don't. I win either way."

Before he could remark, the rod was removed and quickly slashed across his abdomen. Burning pain seared through his flesh, but he was unable to see the damage, biting back a hiss of pain. The warmth began to trail across his skin. Blood, he figured, just enough to add to the bruising he knew would be spreading from his ribs.

"One through ten?" The Hood asked, stepping around the suspended form.

Gordon felt the panic rise as the man stepped out of his periphery, unable to see the attack once it came. Yet, he refused to answer.

He couldn't help the cry as the barbs raked across his back, unable to steel himself before it hit. Even though the blows weren't as hard as the baton, the pain that accompanied the gauges into his skin made it difficult to breathe, much less speak.

It didn't stop him though. "Don't- strain yourself... old man."

Another slash preceded the chuckle from the tormentor. "I will enjoy beating the spirit out of you."

The session continued with little progress towards Gordon offering an answer. The Hood had moved on after the aquanaut was left in a semiconscious, bloodied state.

Gordon was all too happy to stay in the fog, drifting into a numbness fueled by pain and lack of sustenance. Images floated in front of his half lidded eyes, distorted and dull. A sharp smell flooded his nostrils, pulling him back to near full awareness of the fire running through his chest.

"No falling asleep, Gordon." The small vial the man held was capped and placed back in the tailored jacket pocket. "It seems in my eagerness, I missed the flawless work done since our last encounter."

Gordon's brow knit with confusion until the hand moved up to pull away the remains of his shredded shirt. One finger traced the light scaring of the graft that covered the 'H' and the instant he realized what was about to happen he felt his heart plummet.

"I must say, I'm actually grateful for the chance to try again. To be honest, the first was a rush job." The Hood signaled to the men by the wall, a metallic click sounding as one of Gordon's arms was released and his feet finally hit the floor. He was quickly grabbed, the arm twisting behind his back, roughly, so that the skin under his clavicle was stretched tight. "Do try not to squirm."

An arm wrapped around his throat, holding the blonde in place as the Hood lifted the unmistakable tool, its tip glowing red. Gordon tried to shift away from it, pulling at the chain that still held his other arm. Every ounce of him wanted to lash out, but his muscles refused to cooperate even as the heat bubbled into his flesh.

Gordon tried not to cry out, sickened by the idea that the Hood was taking pleasure in his work, but as the tool slid down, there was no stopping the strangled sounded that escaped him. Not only the pain of this experience, but also the pain of what it had taken to remove it after the first time. Branded. He was being branded, again. Tears fell, unimpeded, mingling with the sweat and splatters of blood.

The villain was being meticulous, altering his pressure as he worked over the skin. "Funny, how different you two are." He teased, adding a flourish to the end of a line that sent a whimper from the aquanaut's throat. "Jeff was rarely this vocal. I guess that comes with being just his son. Diluted genious. It seems you barely received anything more than his stubborn streak."

Even knowing the words were meant to inflict harm, Gordon didn't have the mind to ignore them. They repeated with increased malice in his head, building on weakness that had plague him most of his life.

Ragged gasps shuddered through him as the tool was removed. It was a short reprieve before the searing metal was pressed in a new spot.

"Ah- st… Stop!" Gordon's plea was followed by a sob of agony as the Hood continued, disregarding the garbled cry.

For what felt like an hour, the Hood slowly carved, sending waves that didn't cease until the blonde was so wracked with tremors that the man holding him could do little to keep him still.

Gordon barely heard the scoff as the Hood gave up on his work and the chains were pulled tight once more. The strain on his wounds sent his head spinning and he would have passed out if it weren't for the chemical pressed under his nose.

"Now, seeing as I can't have you dying, it's time to eat." The older man was in front of him, this time holding a plate instead of another torture device.

Gordon eyed the sandwich that sat in the center of the dish, his stomach a mix of pain-induced nausea and hunger. As little nutrients the meal would provide, he knew how important it would be to consume it. Yet, as the villain's fingers lifted the sandwich, a sickening grin on his face as it was held up to the blonde's mouth, Gordon immediately lost any semblance of an appetite. His mouth clamped shut as the bread was pressed against it, trying to twist away from the repulsive object.

"Really?" The Hood glared, bringing the sandwich back to the plate. "You have to be starving by now."

Gordon tried to grin, but it was more of a wince as he said, "Don't like… turkey."

The glower of annoyance offered a slight boost to the younger man, grinning inwardly as the plate was roughly tossed to the table. Little victories were all he had. If Gordon could keep even a little bit of control, he would.

"Fine. We'll do this the easy way then." A hand wove into Gordon's hair, jerking his head up to face the Hood as he returned, holding a clear tube and a bottle. The second man appeared, taking the tube as it was offered. "You see, my boy. I will always get what I want. Resist if you must, but you're mine. Nothing more than my little rat."

A hand took hold of Gordon's jaw while the other began to guide the tube into his nose. This experience wasn't completely foreign to him, but the rough handling was. During the first few weeks of his recovery from the hydrofoil accident, it had been so difficult to eat anything. The tube had helped and only been necessary on his worst days. If he imagined it was one of the nurses and not some thug trying to force it down his esophagus, he found he could surpass the trauma. Just one more win to add to his small collection.

"I'd be curious to see how many times you choose this method." The Hood was already pouring the contents of the bottle into the syringe at the end of the tub as he spoke. "It took your father one feeding before he gave in to the other method."

"Shut… up." Gordon snarled, his nerves frayed and unable to hold back his anger. "My dad- survived. You lost."

"A setback." Although, he was no longer smiling, the Hood didn't seem too upset with the statement. "Who knows. When I've had my fill of you, I could set up a trade. The great Jeff Tracy would gladly give himself over for his son."

As his stomach began to feel heavy with whatever the Hood was adding, his heart ached, knowing how true the villain's words were. Dad wouldn't hesitate if it meant saving Gordon, but he knew there was no way the trade would be fair. He couldn't let it happen. He needed to escape before then.

"All set." The Hood grinned as he finished pouring the last of the liquid into the tube. "You should be feeling the affects soon."

"What?" Even as he said it, Gordon felt his stomach churn angrily as a sharp ache began to build.

"It's my own unique formula." The villain explained. "Adequate nutrition to keep you alive and an extra ingredient that causes severe abdominal convulsions. The next few hours should be quite excruciating."

Gordon couldn't help crumpling to the floor as the chains were released, his hands frantically working to remove the tube from his gut, even knowing it was too late. Rough hands grabbed his arms, one reaching out and pulling the offensive feeding device the rest of the way. Gordon gagged and coughed, sending shards of pain through his abdomen from the cracked rib and whatever had been put in his stomach.

He didn't care that he was being dragged back through the halls or back to the dark room and deposited on the bed. Through the pain and trembling, the images of his family played across his mind, his father's sending a pang of fear. Dad couldn't go through this again. Gordon couldn't live with the idea that it would be his fault in the end.

He needed a plan.

"Hey, Squid." Fuse's voice interrupted the frenzy running through his head. "Welcome back."

"Fuse-" It came out a forced wheeze. Everything hurt, including the sharp stings as sweat mixed with blood into the slashes through his skin. "G-get me o-out..."

"Mmm… No can do." Fuse actually sounded apologetic. "As I said, the boss is keepin' close tabs on ya. The audio's out in this room, thanks to a friend of mine. If he decides to move ya, it'll be difficult to set this up again, so just... play nice."

Play nice… Meaning he would have to do what, exactly? Give in to the Hood's game? What would that lead to? Fuse was asking too much, but his mind was finding it hard to disagree with the plan. There was comfort in the fact he had someone trying to get him out. It did little to stop the tremors that ran through his body, though, his stomach seizing against the formula.

"Man, what'd he do to ya anyway?" Gordon wondered how much detail was in the camera feed. Most of his injuries should have been pretty apparent to the demolitions expert.

"Lot- of h-hitting…" He clenched his eyes shut at the fresh memories, shaking them away as his breathing hitched. "And p-poison… I think."

"Like, 'you're about to die' kind of poison?" Was that panic? He didn't think Fuse could sound panicked.

There was a grunt of effort to pull oxygen into his lungs as the pain threatened to suffocate him. "I don't - gah... too… soon f-for… that."

"Right... well," Fuse cleared his throat. "So, uh, I'm stuck on base until the leg's back to full workin' order. A bit bored. Feel up to talkin'?"

A small sob escaped, dissolving into the harsh gasps that seemed to do more harm than good. Even on his best days, Fuse had never been all that helpful to talk to. There were some hidden nuggets that wiggled their way through, but the idea of having to listen to the man while also dealing with searing pain across his skin and abdomen seemed torturous itself.

"I'll just take that as a yes." There was the sound of something shifting. "Just gonna make myself comfortable. Suggest ya do the same. Fat chance, I know, but it's gonna be a bit."

Gordon wished he could let his muscles relax into the hard metal in preparation, but everything refused to cooperate. His shivering had grown too intense to get more than a grunt of irritation out.

So, Fuse talked and Gordon listened, a captive audience to the larger man's boredom fueled monologue. The aquanaut picked up on some of the conversation. Mostly, it involved the goings-on around the base, dealing with his sister, and, occasionally, news of the earthquake. Those moments tended to hold the blonde's attention best.

"You should see it, Squid." His tone had dropped to that of respected awe. "Whole world's mournin' ya. Big deal, it is. The stations found out a Tracy was lost in the quake. They've got flowers and candles all over. Not just Cali. Your family's still searchin', but it's lookin' pretty obvious they won't find ya."

The only sound in the room was Gordon's labored breaths, trying to process what Fuse was saying. It had always been a possibility in their line of work to not make it home. No one could cheat death. It could come knocking at any time, but rarely did someone get the chance to witness the grief after their passing.

"I'm tempted to go add somethin' myself." Fuse continued, oblivious to the effect he was having on the aquanaut. "Whatcha think? Another squid plush? Can of tuna? Flowers just seem too predictable. Oh! Seaweed! A bundle of ocean plants. That's not too insensitive is it? A bit new at this."

Gordon had stopped caring what the man was babbling on about, trying to imagine his family, out in their birds, trying to find a single figure to bring home. The blonde knew it would be foolish for them to think he might be one of the nameless survivors sitting in a hospital. People knew who the Tracy's were. He would've been identified immediately and his family alerted. His family knew better than to hope for that. They would call off the search soon. Maybe give it another day or two and he would never blame them for stopping. He would have.

"You still alive in there?" Fuse asked, dragging his attention back towards his prison and the knife in his gut.

"N-no…"

A small laugh, metallic over the comm. "Best keep the humor, Squid. It's all ya got down here." There was a pause in which Gordon took the opportunity to curl into himself as another bought of muscle cramping hit. "Hey, I've got some audio books or music if ya think that'll get your mind off whatever that poison's doin' to ya?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but words were gone. In their place was a pained groan that sent tears falling to the metal bed. Fuse seemed to take the initiative, though. Anything would be better than the quiet darkness.

And as the muffled music began to filter through the pounding in his head, Gordon latched onto it. The instruments were his brothers; soothing as the tones sent him home. The words weren't familiar, but occasionally they would intensify the world he missed. The deeper sounds were his father, filling him with warmth. Virgil had always said music can take you anywhere and let you feel what was hidden below the layers of your soul. It's why his elder brother preferred painting with music on. It would change his mood and, thus, the image itself.

So, Gordon let his room change. He let the aches be those of Grandma's cooking after a hard rescue that left him battered and bruised. He would live in those memories until he could find an opportunity to make them reality. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Thunderbird 2 to base." The sight of billowing black smoke lifting from the quickly sinking cruise ship filled the cockpit window as Virgil waited for a response. His fingers were already working through the autopilot sequence that would allow him to drop down and begin stabilization before extracting the survivors. A thought insisted on reminding him that this wouldn't be necessary if he had a co-pilot. It was a painful thought. Only a month had passed since the disaster. One week since the memorial service. And this would be Thunderbird 4's first trip without her pilot.

"Go ahead, Thunderbird 2." Jeff answered, automatically. Their father hadn't handled the loss well, keeping himself distant from those who would try to offer their condolences. He'd even refused to speak with col Casey unless it was to discuss any further involvement in rescues. Virgil sometimes wondered if he would've acted the same if they'd lost Gordon in the first few years of International rescue. A terrible hazard that came with the job. Now, it was a loss of something their father had just gotten back. No, this was worse for the creator of the rescue team.

"Autopilot's been engaged. Preparing for module release." Virgil spoke as he entered the pod bay, his eyes falling on the quiet, yellow sub.

"FAB."

Virgil knew how difficult today was for his father. He, himself, was going to be a wreck once everyone was safe. He'd already planned to make a detour around the coastlines of the Mediterranean to help him cope. It was a ritual Gordon used to request whenever they were in the area. Jeff would retreat into himself. Hide in his room. Samuel would be left in Grandma's care until his owner could get through how much the dog reminded him of what Gordon had done to pull him out of his delusions. If they weren't careful, they could lose their father all over again.

"I'll retrieve the module once your in and ready to begin evac." John interjected with his usual calm. If they hadn't already had the conversation earlier about who would take TB4 out, Virgil might have missed the slight edge in his brother's voice.

The doors of the sub slid open and the engineer froze. He thought he'd been prepared for this, hardened himself to the idea he'd be driving his little brother's 'bird. But it still hurt like a dagger to his gut.

"Virgil?" John urged, the engineer knowing his brother was acutely aware of his hesitation. "You can do this."

His mind screamed that he couldn't, but with the words of reassurance, one boot moved forward, his eyes closing briefly as he let out a breath. People were relying on him to save them. There was no time to dwell on loss.

Lights flickered on as he stepped into the cramped vessel. Virgil tried to focus solely on the individuals trapped below, breezing past the equipment and up to the hatch that lead into the cockpit. It was a snug fit, the engineer well aware of how much trouble he was going to have piloting the 'bird. Gordon would've laughed and joked about big guys who drove tiny cars. Virgil could recall the hours spent in the cramped sub with his brother going over all the procedures needed to pilot it. This was to ensure anyone could pilot the craft if Gordon were ever unavailable.

His fingers moved numbly over the controls as he quickly reminded himself to focus. A moment later, the module released, sending a shudder through his body. Daylight flooded in as the door opened, the sun shining as it had for the past month. What he wouldn't give for just a little rain.

As the ramp lifted, Virgil opened the comm to those who were listening, his throat dry as he spoke. "Thunderbird 4 is go."

OoOoOoO

A finger snapped back into place as Gordon stared at his disfigured hand. He was beyond crying out as the pain only mixed with that already coursing through his broken body. The sound of ribs accompanied the snap of his wrist and index finger and it was all he could do just to draw in another agonizing breath.

"I urge caution when using this technology." The cold, feminine voice was metallic in his buzzing ears, but he was too familiar with the sound to tune her out. "You're going through our supply at an exponential rate. Too far and you won't have your little lab rat much longer."

A grunt of annoyance fell from his other side. "Perhaps, doctor, you should find a way to prevent the structural breakdown." The Hood was obviously not pleased with his colleague.

"As I have been." There was no anger in her clipped tone. "The nanobots are designed to recharge if removed from the system after a short period. Your sessions have simply been too taxing."

The bots in his body were on overdrive, if the searing agony traveling through his skin was any indication. As painful as they were, there had been the comfort in knowing he wouldn't be stuck with the broken bones, left to heal at odd angles until infection set in and he died. These were the thoughts that had plagued him over the course of a month whenever their sessions ended. The doctor's words, however, were a warning of what could lead to that fear becoming reality.

A cry passed from his lips as Gordon felt the shards of bone that used to be a solid femur began to migrate back together. He couldn't help the twist of his torso as he fought against the slow shift in his leg. He could see them both clearly now, hovering over him as they discussed the business of his torture.

Eventually, the Hood shook his head, still seemingly displeased with their predicament. Yellow eyes slowly moved down to find his, the anger now replaced by something demented and evil.

"Apparently, you break too easily, Gordon." The Hood spoke as he shifted the few steps over to the tools that lined the walls.

Blood splattered across the stonework as the blonde coughed. He no longer cared about what his captor had to say. He'd been subjected to so many statements meant to tear apart his defiance. The only thing that helped was hearing from Fuse.

A specific night flooded his mind as the Hood drivelled on about the aquanaut's deficiencies. The torture had been one of his worst so far, Fuse having to do most of the talking as Gordon curled into himself. The subject had been about the blonde's family and how they had set up a grand memorial service for him. The larger man had called it corny and saturated with too much sap. He would have like more partying and mayhem. The conversation snagged on his addled brain at that point, Gordon sucking in a breath before asking what they'd said about him. It had taken a second, struggled plea to convince Fuse to tell him.

But he hadn't.

Instead, Fuse had recorded it, letting the voices of his brothers fill the small room as they spoke with such earnest and heart. These were words that would never be said to him or about him until the inevitable had occurred. And for his family, it had.

_Gordon was the strongest man I ever knew_, Scott's voice filtered over the Hood. _Nothing kept him down long. He went through enough pain and trials for a dozen people...and that was when he was nineteen. By all accounts, Gordon was a miracle. He survived the unsurvivable. He showed tremendous courage and even when it was hard and painful, he never gave up. Made me pause when I had my own troubles and think, if he could endure that, I can endure this._

Gordon clung to those words. If he could face death head on and come out on the other side alive, he could deal with anything the Hood threw at him.

Another series of pops and it seemed the pain had peaked, gradually winding down to reveal the mostly healed form that lay crumpled on the floor. He lived in these moments, knowing he'd been given another day that would bring him closer to his family, but as the words of his brothers mixed with the ebbing pain, a thick need began to fill him. Fuse had promised to get him out, but it had been a month since his capture and the demolitions expert was still not willing to fill him in on the plan. That alone was agony.

A sharp instruction to the men around the room had them pulling Gordon from his thoughts and up to his feet. The room spun for a moment before the Hood gripped his jaw, forcing him to stare into the yellow eyes.

"Time to eat, my boy." The words were dripping with venom, a sandwich lifting to the blonde's lips. Without a second thought, his mouth opened, accepting the meal. In his heart, Gordon detested the act of being fed by the villain, but with each bite, he gained strength. The Hood's torture would be his own downfall. "Excellent. Tomorrow, we begin a far less physically damaging session. Painful, but that should give the good doctor time to do her work."

After Gordon had finished, dismissing any of the Hood's words, he was escorted out of the room, headed towards his cell.

This was his moment.

The anxiety to be free of this place was enough to empower the aquanaut into pushing off the floor, sending the startled men off balance, their hands losing purchase.

And then he was running.

He hadn't seen daylight since he was delivered to this place, but his mind wouldn't let him stop. He would find an exit and keep running until he made it home. His heart pumped with his arms, Gordon ignoring the pain that shot through him with each pounding step. Behind him, he could hear the boots on metal, desperate to halt his escape.

Gordon shot around a corner and crashed into an armored chest, bouncing off painfully before a pair of strong hands took hold of his upper arms. Bloodshot amber eyes shot up, anger mixing with desperation as he looked into Fuse's shocked face.

"Lemme go!" Gordon cried out in a harsh rasp, tears breaking free as he saw his friend's expression drop into regret.

"Sorry, Squid," was all he could offer as the boots stopped behind them, his chance lost even as he struggled to free himself. Rough hands dug into his arms as he was ripped away and forced back the way he'd come. He couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that overwhelmed him, eyes unable to leave the man who had doomed him to another day in this hell.

And then he was back in his cell, tossed to the floor and left to await the consequences of his actions. Gordon highly doubted he would have anyone to help him through the despair that weighed on him and if Fuse tried, the blonde knew there was nothing he could say to remove the proverbial dagger sitting in his back.

Today was the first day he was truly alone.

OoOoOoO

Fuse cursed as he slid the door to the lab shut with more force than was necessary, startling the single occupant and causing a tool to skitter across the table.

"Dammit, Fuse!" Amelia hissed, reclaiming the tablet that had fallen. "You do realize I'm doin' some fairly intricate work here… for you… specifically, your little friend."

"Sorry…" Part of him wasn't, not really. Their plan was taking far to long and now his contact with the aquanaut was tainted by the fool idea Gordon could've escaped on his own. What was he thinking? Even if he made it to one of the upper hatches, the facility was full of the Hood's hired thugs. Himself included, apparently. And as much as he wanted to call the blonde an idiot, there was a window of time he would need to stay distant. Fuse had watched Havoc manipulate enough people to know when it was time to back off.

Only, he wasn't trying to be manipulative.

"How much longer?" Fuse asked, gruffly, deciding to cut to the chase. They were running out of time.

"This stuff is pretty complicated." She stated, matter-of-factly. "Right now, only the Hood and your sister have access to it, so excuse me if it's goin' to take a while longer." There was no mistaking the warning in her voice that told him to back off if he wanted this plan to continue.

At first, he didn't say anything, pacing across the room to lean against one of the other workbenches. Even then, the only sound that passed from his mouth was the same curse from before. Their window was closing. At the end of the month - three days - the Hood would be moving to another one of his operations, Gordon going with him. Three days and Gordon was as good as dead.

Amelia had returned to her work, shifting through the existing code that filled the device. She'd swiped it from Dr. Sable's lab a week ago, but it had been easy to see the thing needed work. The doctor wouldn't miss it, but the labor required to fix it was starting to become life threatening.

"What happened?" The hacker finally asked, not looking up from the tablet.

Fuse ran a hand over his face, rubbing out the stress the aquanaut was causing him. "The idiot ran."

This caught her attention, brown eyes flicking up to meet his with a hint of surprise. "You're kiddin'. Where did he think he was gonna go?"

"Not very far…" The hand dropped back to the table with a loud thunk. "Ran right into me."

"Yeesh…" Amelia returned once more to her task. "What'd ya do?"

"Stopped him." A pang of guilt hit him, even knowing it was the right thing to do.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, he's gonna hate you."

"No kiddin'... But, hey, I'm all he's got, really." Fuse grinned. "He'll figure it out eventually... well… In three days, at least." The tablet shifted in her hands at the mention of the deadline.

"Best have a plan B ready, then." Her tone was anything, but concern, shooting him a glare. "Ya know, just in case."

"Mmm, I'll get right on that. Just let me know when it's finished." Pushing away from the table, Fuse made his way back to the door. "I'd rather do this with as little suspicion as possible." He knew she could understand that concept. The woman attracted her own brand of trouble, usually from their boss. This would just be icing on the cake if they got caught.

Amelia didn't offer a retort, engrossed in the coding and Fuse was grateful. It meant she was focused and they would hopefully have the aquanaut out before anyone was the wiser.

Now, he just had to fix a little crack in his and Gordon's weird bond.

OoOoOoO

"Would I have made it?" Gordon knew the answer before the question had even left his mouth.

Fuse had left him alone for most of the day, which had left the blonde to think over the possibilities. What would he have done if he'd actually made it outside? Could he have found a vehicle that just happened to have the keys, or had time to hotwire the thing?

The answer was…

"No." Fuse said and Gordon could hear the regret. "Maybe, if you were really - and I mean really lucky, you coulda got outside, but we're in the middle of nowhere. You'd die of exposure if the Hood let you even try making it to civilization."

The aquanaut gave a quiet hmm, letting his leg stretch out to relieve the stiffness caused by his earlier torture. "Sounds about right…"

"Good effort, though. Don't think I'd have it in me if I was in your position." The larger man offered, causing Scott's words to bubble back up. Life had already dealt him so much and he'd made it through. This was different, though. With each day, he felt himself slipping farther away, willing to do anything to make the pain stop.

"I can't do this…" Gordon didn't try to hide the despair as tears fell. He didn't care what Fuse would say or think. Everything was too much, too difficult and all he wanted was to be home.

"'Course you can." Fuse cheered, albeit, weakly. "All you have to do is endure a few more days."

"What?" It came out as a confused sob, his re-formed hand coming up to wipe the moisture from his bruised cheeks. "A few days?" Gordon repeated with a bit more control.

There was a grunt, signifying that the demolitions expert wasn't okay with expanding on the statement.

"Fuse?" The silence that stretched sent his heart into his throat, anxious to know what the man was hiding.

"Just... try to stay together for a few more days." Fuse finally answered, vaguely before the comm cut off and Gordon was left to wonder what was going to happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff couldn't tell what time it was or how long he'd been alone in his room, but as the soft tap on his door pulled him from his thoughts, he knew it hadn't been long enough. He didn't bother voicing his displeasure as the door slid open and kept his eyes on dull grays of the ocean as night approached.

"Dad?" Scott, although not a surprise, wouldn't be his first guess for which son was checking up on him. That title usually went to Virgil who was using the care and comfort to avoid his own grief. There were some days Jeff would at least try, knowing the effort was more for his son than himself, but other days were just too hard.

Today was too hard. He didn't speak or look up as his eldest came to sit next to him on the bed, placing a plate of food on the bedside table. Jeff welcomed the shift of the mattress against the silence that settled between them. As much as he was surrounding himself in the despair of his frayed emotions, he needed the reminder that life still existed. It was what kept him here, even if he wasn't functioning like he had before…

Before he'd lost Gordon.

Anger flared and he couldn't stop the words that spilled out. "It's not fair."

Scott, for his part, was silent and Jeff could see the tension in the clenched fists that rested on his eldest's knees. Then, with a harshness that betrayed the young man's heart, he spoke. "It's not." The father could hear the pain in the words that matched his own. "He didn't deserve this…" A tear slid down Scott's cheek as he continued. "He went through so much at the hands of the Hood and his people… He was finally back to his old self and this happens. Everything I did… I just- I could never protect him."

"Neither could I..." and as much as he knew his eldest needed him - all his boys did - Jeff let the silence continue as they both sat, watching night consume the last of the day's light.

OoOoOoO

The needle broke through the skin of his arm, sending a slight sting that gradually began to burn as the chemicals were pushed into Gordon's blood stream. The hands that held him instantly let go as the syringe was removed, the blonde clutching his arm to his chest as he was left to stand before his tormentor. No cuffs. No chains. Just him and the goons. There was no point in restraining him now that the substance was taking effect.

"Now, Gordon," the Hood took a seat across from him, watching him with analytical eyes. "Since we've limited ourselves to less physical techniques, I'm going to have to request some verbal descriptions of how my serum is affecting you."

"And I'm going to have to request you go jump off a cliff." Gordon growled before his legs gave out as fire lanced up his arm, spreading across his chest.

"Really, I would have thought we'd be past such impolitic tendencies." The older man tutted. "All I ask is for a bit of feedback. Who knows, I might leave you alone for a whole day. All you have to do is cooperate."

Another retort died in his throat as his lungs began to rebel. Now it was all he could do just to suck in a breath. He didn't know how the Hood expected him to speak with the fire that rapidly engulfed him.

"Jeff figured out how to choke out a few useful tidbits when I used this technique." The villain's words only added to the agony as Gordon gripped his torso. "Ever wonder how I was able to mimic your Thunderbird's underwater capabilities?"

Gordon wanted to stop listening and tune everything out, but the sounds were blaring in his ears. Moisture fell from his chin as sweat and tears combined. His stomach heaved as the chemicals spread into his gut, causing muscles to clench and spasm with the abuse.

"But then… You are just a weaker version." The Hood frowned as though he was realizing how much he missed what he'd had with Jeff. "Just a pathetic copy."

His forehead found the cold stone of the floor, desperate to find relief as he fell to the side. His eyes clenched shut, trying to find images of his family that could help him through the pain of the words and the fire. Everything was so out of focus, growing dimmer as the seconds ticked by. His father was flickering in and out of his vision, a sad expression on his weathered face as he knelt down before his son.

"What does it feel like?" The Hood's voice tumbled from his father's mouth.

"H-help-" Gordon gasped out, the waves of pain continuing through him. His eyes peeled open as he tried searching the room for anyone who cared. His father's image still crouched in front of him and his eyes flew wide with the need to get the both of them out. His mind was screaming that this was wrong. Dad shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be watching him with cold, blue eyes. "Dad- p-please..."

A laugh bubbled up from the older man's chest as he listened to the plea. His eyes narrowed at his son and Gordon wanted to close his own again. He didn't want to see his father like this. Looking at him like he was a-

"Failure." Jeff spit, tilting his head to view his son. "It's sad how quickly you're succumbing. Weak. Pathetic. Useless."

A sob wracked his body as Gordon shook with pain and grief. "Dad… N-no... I need -"

"You don't need anything." A vicious grin played across his father's face as his hand reached out, pushing the hair off his son's forehead. Gordon flinched against the touch, the action far to familiar. "All you have to do is tell me how you feel. Simple as that."

"Hurts-" It was all he could get out as a muscle spasm took control of his arm, sharp pain contorting the appendage as he cried out.

"Now, Gordon, I know you can do better than that." The disapproving tone was like knives to his heart. "Unless you really are too senseless to think of anything more descriptive."

His breath hitched as he tried to roll away from the painful words from his father. A hand laced into his hair, jerking him back to face the angry glare that tore into him.

"Pay attention, boy!" The fingers left, his head dropping to the cobblestone. "Your brothers would never be this difficult."

"I'm-m sorr-ry… D-dad… Please…" He just wanted it all to stop, to go to sleep and never wake up. To never have to hear the disappointment in his father's voice as he scoffed at the trembling pleas.

"Get up." Jeff commanded, darkly as he stood, towering over his son's prone form.

Gordon tried to take in a steadying breath only to whimper as more fire shot through his chest. His eyes were shut again, the blonde curling into himself.

Fingers dug into his arm viciously as he was yanked off the floor to sit on legs that didn't want to cooperate. When amber eyes opened, his father was still there, anger evident as he repeated the command.

"Get. Up."

He wanted to, if only to change the expression of his father's face, but as he pulled one foot up to stand, the muscles gave out, sending him crashing back to hands and knees. He couldn't breathe, taking in labored breaths that left his head spinning. A foot pushed against his side and he willingly fell, curling into the pain and anguish. The tears that streaked down his face felt like acid trying to eat away at the tender flesh under his eyes and Gordon fought to make them stop.

"You really are the worst of them, aren't you?" His father laughed. "What do you have to say for yourself, Gordon Tracy?"

"C-can't…" The air grew thick with each gasp and that was all he could force through his lips as his mind spun. Shadows were creeping into his vision, but the face stayed, clear and ruthless as blue eyes watched him.

"Fine." Jeff hissed. "Just one more failure to add to the pile."

The back of his mind was screaming that this wasn't real. His father would never talk to him like this, but the fire running through him pushed the thoughts away, forcing him to sob against the cold stone.

And then, the voice softened, just slightly.

"Very well, tell me, Gordon. If you honestly care about this family..." Jeff paced, finally taking a seat across from him. "Tell me the remote launch code for Thunderbird 4."

Alarms intensified and it was all he could do to stare at the man before him. "Why?" He finally choked out, his body spasming as muscles constricted.

"Do as I say, boy!" The harshness sent shards through him, but his mind was swirling with confusion. Not Dad…

The image flickered, eyes glowing yellow and blue. Not real…

"You're.… not r-real…" Gordon wheezed, the truth of that statement growing with so much clarity it made his head spin to think he'd thought otherwise. This was not his father.

And as the statement hit the imposters ears, the vicious glee seemed to morph into disappointment and hatred.

"Oh, I assure you, Gordon. I am very real." For emphasis, his father stood and presses a foot into his chest, pressing down as he bent to look the younger man in the face. "There is no hope for you. You will die here. Alone and your family will never know the truth until it's too late. On that, I promise."

He knew how much that would hurt them... to know he had suffered and they'd done nothing. They would blame themselves. His brothers might even end the work that had help so many. And his father would… It would kill him.

That was the idea he clung to as the torment continued to send fire through every inch of him. He would live to see Dad again. He wouldn't allow the imposter - the Hood - to hurt his family again.

OoOoOoO

It was five hours before they brought Gordon back to his room and Fuse thought he'd been prepared for the aftermath of such a long session. What he'd come to realize after all these weeks of torture was how little time it took. Even just a few tools could produce a sickening amount of damage in mere minutes and then it was back to a lonely prison.

Only, Gordon wasn't completely alone.

As he watched the men deposit the blonde on the floor much like they did most days, Fuse understood why the torture had gone on so long. It was still happening.

The aquanaut writhed on the ground, oblivious to the jeers from the crew as they left. Fuse watched a minute longer before opening the comm link.

"Squid? What's goin' on?" His concern only grew as he heard the painful gasps on the other end. "Come on, man. Talk to me."

"F- aghh!" The strangled cry shot through the small speaker on his wrist, along with the labored breathing. "Fuse-se… H'rts..."

"I know, I know." He was trying to stay calm, but this was so much worse than the days he'd come in covered in blood, the wounds already healing with the help of the bots. "It'll get better, just try to relax."

But it didn't. If anything, it was getting worse with every breath that seemed to choke the strength out of the small form. Fuse had taken to tapping his finger on the table, counting the seconds between each struggled intake.

"He's gonna die if he doesn't calm down." Amelia commented and he could hear the regret. It wasn't a stretch to think she had some concern for the Hood's prisoner after being privy to some of their conversations.

"I know…" Fuse flinched as a gasp turned into ragged coughs. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Something metallic slid across the table, the woman's hand moving away to reveal the small bracelet she'd been working on. "Go give him a little more hope."

Fuse took the device, his hand suddenly feeling numb with the promise that lay inside. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, battling the urge to hug his friend or go to the struggling aquanaut.

Amelia made the decision for him, returning her attention to her tablet. "I'll take care of the camera feed so no one sees what's happenin'."

With a quick nod, he tucked the device into his suit, moving through the door and into the hall as though everything was normal. Inside, his heart was hammering with the adrenaline that came with a plan about to go into effect. The walk down to the cells wasn't necessarily out of his usual path, but it would be a bit awkward to be found in the area for no reason, so he moved as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention. The door slid open and he stepped inside, letting it close soundlessly.

The room was still a dull gray in the low light, but it was enough to see the struggling form. The rasped breaths were amplified and Fuse found his own intake catch as he stepped over and knelt next to Gordon.

"Squid, come on, man." The blonde cried out as Fuse's hand came to rest on his chest. "Sorry- uh, sorry." Brown eyes met as the hand lifted and the fear was unmistakable. "You gotta calm down."

"F-Fuse-" the fear was gone only because the eyes had clenched shut.

"Listen, whatever the boss did," and it was obviously excruciating, but they couldn't afford the time it would take for whatever it was to stop. "Just- you're almost out. Tomorrow, okay?"

"What?" This time, Gordon's eyes were wide.

Fuse slid the device from his pocket and took hold of the aquanaut's trembling hand, placing it around the thin wrist. "This will keep you hidden. I'll tell you when to use it, but it'll be pointless if you stop breathin', got it?"

Gordon's hand clung to his as the words seemed to sink in and Fuse swallowed against the dryness in his throat as he realized the man before him was trying to withstand a torture that most would succumb to in a matter of minutes. The boss didn't want information or sworn allegiance. He wanted pain and this was it. Even in the room he'd found his sister with Gordon, it hadn't quite sunk in. The pain had stopped as soon as the sensors were shut down. There was no stopping this, but he could see Gordon - cheeks sunken, scares bright under the ragged shirt - fighting to slow his breathing and trembling arms.

"Good." It was all he could think to say.

"T-tom'rrow?" It was a whisper, as if any louder would destroy the entire plan.

"Tomorrow. I'll let ya know the rest when you can focus." And there was a level of seriousness he hadn't used since the children's home. "We only get one shot, Squid."

Gordon nodded, giving the hand in his one final squeeze before he let go, eyes closing in concentration. The blonde would do his part, Fuse was sure of that. He just wished it never would have been necessary. In another life, they could've been brothers and that thought hurt. He'd have to settle for their odd friendship that could easily get him killed.

"Talk to ya soon, Squid." And without waiting for a response, the demolitions expert slipped back through the door, his mind reeling with uncertainty. 


	6. Chapter 6

His hands shook, but for a completely different reason from the day before. The band around Gordon's wrist twisted as his fingers ran over it, anxious to hear from Fuse. After some guidance, he'd finally found the small comm that had been placed under the bed and attached it to the thin fabric of his collar.

The pain from the chemicals had been replaced by deep aches in his muscles and joints, but they were far easier to handle in comparison to the fire that had nearly consumed him. If it hadn't been for the demolitions expert, he might not have made it. Even the thoughts of his family were being eaten away by the ceaseless burn of the poison.

A jolt of excitement pulsed through his chest as he realized he could be seeing them again before the day ended. A month of being away from them was making him feel sick with the need to be home, made worse by the anxiety of waiting for the plan to start.

The plan relied on him being able to walk under his own power. Fuse wouldn't be with him as a buffer against anyone he might run into. Apparently, the device was supposed to disguise him, much like the Hood, but that didn't mean this would be easy. Gordon would have to navigate through the facility using the directions Fuse had given him. They wouldn't be able to use the comms as much once he left the room.

_"Alright, Squid_." Gordon jumped as the comm crackled with the larger man's voice. "_It's go time_."

Wordlessly, the blonde stood, barely breathing as he lifted the band. "I'm ready."

"_Activate_."

Gordon's finger tapped the single button on the band, watching as a hologram shimmered just above his skin and clothes. Black gloves attached to dark sleeves that covered his arms, the same shade of chest armor forming over the shirt. Pants and boots followed and, finally, a helmet that made the world shimmer with an odd, golden glow.

And then, the door slid open.

There was no one waiting for him on the other side. Only an empty hallway that sent his nerves on end as he stepped out into it.

"Good luck, Squid." With a click, he was alone.

Right… He could do this. Get to the launch bay. Get in the second transport ship. Find a place to hide until he was clear of the base. From there, he would have to trust whoever was supposed to meet him on board.

Each step Gordon took was hampered by a body that knew it should be resting, his pace slow to allow for a portrayal of a normal walking pattern and not a man suffering from weeks of torture. Occasionally, when the hall was clear, he would lean against the sleek, grey metal for a second or two, trying to regain energy lost on the trek.

It was at one particular turn, his muscles screaming for a break, that he found himself in a crowded hall. If it had been more of the faceless goons, stuck behind helmets like his own, it might not have been as nerve wracking.

As best he could to keep a casual pace, Gordon tried not to stare at the two women who were deep in conversation. Unlike the henchmen that littered the hall, these were decked out in high tech armor that even rivaled that of the Chaos Crew. They looked as lethal as Kayo.

"_Avoid the tall one_." Fuse whispered, sharp enough for Gordon to understand he was in danger of being discovered. "_Those goggles can see through the disguise."_

His eyes moved to the one with wavy, brown hair, a set of goggles poised atop her head as though she were ready to go infiltrate some top secret facility at night. As he finally reached a point close enough to hear what they were saying, their conversation stopped, two sets of eyes falling on him as he advanced. Every ounce of him wanted to run, or at least turn around and find another way, but he knew he couldn't. Fuse had taken a big risk in warning him about the woman, but they might not have the same chance in another hall. Gordon didn't like the idea of being lost here.

So, he kept walking as though this was the most normal occurrence a Hood goon would have. The eyes continued to follow him as he passed and he swore he could feel them boring into his back.

"Hey." He could have died on the spot as one of the women called out, but he forced himself to stop and turn. It was the one with the goggles still sitting atop her head. "You need to get that suit checked. I can smell the ozone from here."

Gordon's mind was reeling as he tried to figure out the best response. His head bobbed automatically and it was thankfully enough to appease the woman who simply turned back to her colleague.

Swiveling back around, the blonde quickly strode to the next branch of hallways, taking a left as he read the sign indicating the launch bay.

And there was the Hood.

Gordon froze, a statue in a sea of dark grey steel that suddenly seemed too small, too cramped. He was too close, yet, he knew there was no way for the Hood to see him. They were separated by at least a hundred feet of corridor. The Hood hadn't even noticed the lone "henchman" standing too far away.

But Gordon couldn't move. Not yet. Not until the villain had disappeared down a separate hall. It was another minute before Gordon took the first steps, each one carrying him closer to where the man who had caused him so much pain had been standing. The voice that wanted to defy his captor screamed that he was almost there. He would be out of this hell. He would be home.

Gordon finally let himself breathe as he passed a few more junctions, turning to a door that Fuse had said would lead straight into the room he needed. That was his hope, anyway, his addled brain making him question if he was remembering the instructions correctly. The door lead into another hallway which only managed to heighten those fears until the comm activated.

"_Almost there_." Fuse's voice was too loud in his ear, the blonde not wanting to alert anyone, but he still felt the slight relief in knowing he was going the right way.

A set of double doors opened, two goons in helmets stepping through and Gordon could see the spacious room just beyond. His pace increased as he passed the henchmen and pushed his way towards freedom.

And then he was through.

Under the disguise, his feet were bare and the warmth that came from the concrete was a welcome sensation to the chill of the inner halls. Warmth was a sign of what lay just outside the doors that held the Hood's transports at bay. His ride was sitting just past a similar plane, its rear hatch wide open and beckoning him inside.

Again, the urge to run was almost too strong, dampened by his muscles screaming for rest. He was running on adrenaline, which meant he would need to find a hiding place fast before he lost what little energy he had.

Casting glances around, he realized how many people the Hood had working for him. It was a moderately sized hangar, but it still felt cramped with teams of men and women wearing the black uniforms. Another woman, dressed in the high tech suit he'd seen earlier, was ordering a group to load equipment onto an empty plane. Something about her sent a shiver up his spine until he saw her grin, patting one of the smaller women on the back before lifting a case herself. There was something protective about the way she carried herself. Gordon began to wonder what would happen if International rescue ever ran into one of them.

The thought of his family centered him instantly, making the push to climb up the ramp feel less like a mountain. He let out a shaky breath as he reached the top, peering into the lit bowels of the transport. It was empty, which didn't give him many options for hiding. Gordon took a step towards the cockpit and froze as the door slid open, revealing a dark suited henchman. At first, they simply stared at each other, the aquanaut unsure of what to do. Then, without a word, the figure waved him forward, pointing to a cabinet on the wall next to the door.

Gordon hesitated only a second before doing as instructed and opening the door. There was nothing inside, offering just enough room for him to climb into. Giving the person one last glance for confirmation, he received a nod and climbed inside. Whoever this was, it wasn't Fuse, but there was a inkling of an idea who they might be.

Finally, the doors closed and Gordon was done. Physically and mentally. His head was resting against his knees when the first tears slid free. Unlike those he'd shed while stuck in this hell, these were stemmed by a flood of relief.

"_Squid_?"

"I made it." The whisper shook from his lips.

"_Good. Just hold tight a little longer. That ship has to make a pickup. You'll be able to slip out once you get there. Wait for the cue from the person helpin' me and everythin' will run smooth_." Relief was in his friends voice and it made him smile.

"Fuse?" Gordon wiped at the wetness on his cheeks.

"_Yeah_?"

"Thank you." He couldn't hold back the sniffle, letting out a breath to calm the torrent of emotion that threatened to break free.

"_Oy, don't get all weepy on me know_." The humor that Fuse tended to rely on sent a short laugh through Gordon's chest.

"If there's ever anything you need…" He wasn't sure what he could ever do for the demolitions expert, but the offer would always be there. Gordon was sure he would give the man anything to repay him for everything he'd done.

"_Careful, I might actually take you up on that._" Fuse chuckled. "_But thanks. After this is all over, might need a safe place to hide."_

"You'll have one." That was a promise. There was silence on the larger man's end for a moment and Gordon wondered if he should offer it now. He could board the ship and they'd both be on their way out.

But Fuse would most likely refuse. "_Gotta get Havoc situated. She'd kill me if I disappeared_."

The engines roaring to life cut off their conversation as the ship shivered. Gordon's heart jumped into his throat, willing his body to keep from trembling. The adrenaline was leaving and in its place was a thick exhaustion that forced him to lay his head down again.

_"Talk to ya when you're on the ground_." Fuse offered. "_Have a good trip."_

And with a click and rush of momentum, he was alone, on his way to a secret location and his family.

OoOoOoO

Amelia fidgeted in the pilot's seat, staring at the controls before her as the ship traveled on autopilot. She was finding it surprising that the plan was proceeding with little trouble given how much depended on the man she'd shut in storage. It just went to show how much the Tracys could handle.

The thought of Alan being trapped in a similar situation made her stomach turn. She didn't think she could be as calm if the roles had been reversed. Now, she wondered if she should let Gordon out. It would potentially compromise her, more than she already was, but she knew she wouldn't want to be in the cramped space. He'd already been through enough.

Cursing her own ill placed rebellion, Amelia stood and stepped into the rear of the transport. The door creaked open slowly, allowing light to stream across the figure inside and for the first time today, her heart nearly stopped.

"Please, don't be dead." Amelia reached out and tapped Gordon's arm, watching it sway with the jostling. The soft groan was the only indication she wouldn't be dropping off his remains. "Damn, ya scared me. You awake?"

He didn't move and the holographic helmet was preventing her from seeing any kind of expression. For all she knew, he could be in physical distress.

"Hey," she tried again, receiving another groan as she shook him once more and this time his head lifted, slightly. "We'll be landin' soon. You awake enough to talk about the next phase?"

"Yeah…" It wasn't much of a response, but it was followed by Gordon shifting his legs over the edge of the locker to face her as he sat in the hiding place.

"Alright," it was unnerving not to be able to see his face. "Once we land, you'll need to stay out of sight until I can ensure the area is clear. If it's not, you'll have to make it to the tree line and hide. Thery won't be expecting anyone to stay behind , so I won't be able to protect you if they find you. Understand?"

When he didn't nod, Amelia thought he might have passed out again, but then, his voice was quiet as he spoke. "Who are you?"

She bit back a groan, knowing how difficult it must be to trust someone you never met. "That's not important. Can you do it?"

This time he nodded, a hand coming up to rub at his face, the helmet shimmering as his fingers passed through it.

"I'm gonna need the bracelet back." She held out her hand, watching momentarily as his own lifted. Reaching forward, she deactivated the cloak and slipped off the band.

Amelia felt her gut twist as the mirage dissipated, leaving behind the disheveled figure underneath. She'd never seen him in person, only in the game and on the news. Gordon had never looked this small and helpless. His clothes were in tatters, hanging from his body and she realized why Fuse had been adamant about giving him a new set.

Reaching into the storage unit under him, Amelia pulled out a loosely wrapped package and handed it to the blonde. "Put this on."

She watched him open it, lifting the light grey shirt up to examine the garment. She wasn't expecting the laugh that bubbled up from his throat and as he pulled off the remains of his bloodstained one, slipping on the new, she realized why.

"Fuse is a real asshole." It was said with so much admiration, she found herself smiling as she looked at the dolphin over the words Find Your Porpoise in Life set in the center.

"He's only this kind of an ass to people he cares about." Amelia wasn't sure why she'd offered that little insight into her friend, but it seemed appropriate. "He got me one of a rabbit runnin' with scissors."

"Ah, so it was you." Gordon finally looked at her with a grin on his face.

For a second, she wondered what he meant until she recalled her previous statement. Dammit…

"Alan's been pretty worried." There was sincerity in his voice that made her stomach flip with guilt. She had been doing her best to distance herself, not wanting to cause any more trouble for her friend.

"Yeah?" Her voice was smaller than she meant. She cleared her throat before adding, "Tell him not to worry. He should focus on keeping himself safe. You too."

When he didn't respond, she stepped back into the space leading to the cockpit in order to allow him some privacy as he pulled on the sweat pants. Amelia pulled out her comm, paging through the list of unanswered messages Alan had sent. It hurt more than she wanted to admit, not being able to talk to him. It was her choice, though. She wanted to keep them both safe.

Her eyes fell on the indicator over the console that told her she needed to start landing procedures. Letting out a steadying breath, she stepped back into the rear, regarding the aquanaut as he leaned against the back of the cabinet. Just putting on pants must have nearly worn him out.

"I need to get us ready to land. Stay quiet and out of sight until I tell you it's clear." She waited for him to nod, before turning.

"Bunny, wait." The sound of her nickname was enough to make her stop and turn, only to be drawn into a weak, yet warm hug from the aquanaut.

"Woah… Uh-" Amelia's mind grasped for any kind of response, not used to the sudden physical contact. That tended to be her job whenever one of her sisters needed the comfort after a difficult operation. When nothing came, she settled on a gentle pat to his back.

"Thank you… For everything." Gordon gave her a watery smile as he pulled away, climbing back into the storage compartment.

Even though she knew he couldn't see her face, she smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Ever. I know." He chuckled and she wondered how often he'd received such a response. Most likely from Fuse.

She couldn't help joining in on his brightened mood. "And get a shower… First thing. You reek somthin' awful." Amelia could see why Fuse got along with the blonde so well as he gave her a sloppy salute and thumbs up. They were kids stuck in a terribly cruel world.

Shutting the door to his hiding place, she quietly hoped she would never have to see him again, for his own sake. 


	7. Chapter 7

"He's clear." Her words were soft as Amelia began her trip back to base.

Fuse let his eyes close, feeling the muscles in his chest loosen with the removal of a weight he'd been carrying for a month. Gordon was safe and with one more call to make, his family would be on their way to get him.

They'd been lucky to find the pickup site clear and Gordon had quietly stumbled into the treeline to hide in the shade. If they'd been sent to one of the less wooded desert areas, the Squid might have fried before help could reach him.

"You're the best, bun." Fuse praised, already keying in the encrypted codes the hacker had given him in order to call International rescue.

"Best believe it." He could hear the smug grin. "Heading back to base. See ya in a few."

As the comm disconnected, the demolitions expert let himself think over what had actually transpired.

When had everything changed?

A few years ago, if you'd told him he'd be providing mental support for one of their enemies, planning an elaborate escape, and working against his boss, he might have laughed before setting a charge off where the sun doesn't shine. It was ridiculous, yet, here he was. He had a friend and that seemed worth the risk.

"Hey!"

Fuse nearly toppled backwards at Havoc's greeting as she stood in the doorway. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that."

She laughed as she walked into the room, looking way too pleased with herself. "Gotta keep ya on your toes." Her eyes shifted to the bare table, his comm tucked neatly into the sleeve of his jacket. "What're ya doin' anyway?"

Being around Havoc had always felt easy. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, but right now, he wished she would leave.

Leaning against the table, he propped his head onto his arm, looking as bored as possible before answering. "Tryin' to think of somethin' to do. It's been a bit slow."

Havoc nodded as she leaned against another work table. "Yeah, ever since the Hood got his new play toy, he's' been a bit too focused on that. Not enough for us to do, I'm afraid."

The desire to get back to Gordon was building, but he needed to keep his sister from suspecting anything was wrong. There was always one way.

"We haven't had a movie night in a while." As the suggestion formed, Fuse realised how long it had actually been since they'd just hung out. Work could be fun, but he missed time with his family. "Up to just lettin' out brains rot for a bit?"

The look of relief that crossed her face helped drive the idea, knowing how much Havoc must have needed the down time. "More than you know."

"Good, you grab the snacks and I'll get the entertainment." He added some pep to the statement, hoping it met his usual excitement. When she didn't question him, instead grinning as she moved out of the room, Fuse felt the guilt of hiding something from her start to creep in. The image of Gordon laying on the floor of their old Home remedied that and he let out a breath as the door slid shut.

Now, all he had to do was call International rescue.

OoOoOoO

Alan found himself standing by the pool, letting the warm, afternoon sun soak into his skin, washing the numbing cold that had surfaced after he'd found one of Gordon's shirts tucked into the wrong laundry basket. For a few days now, he thought he'd been doing better, handling the loss, able to be a functioning member of International rescue. He'd even come to terms with the ocean as he would watch the waves roll up his brother's favorite beach.

But he'd found the shirt, unable to move for half an hour as he let tears drop into the bright fabric. Alan had considered going to Grandma or Brains to help get his mind set straight, but the pool had called to him. It brought with it happy memories of being thrown in and dunked by the most mischievous of them all. There was still an ache that came with the images, but they seemed to do more good than harm.

A soft breeze brushed over his face as the comm chimed up in the lounge and he thought about letting it go. Scott, Virgil and Kayo were already off on a rescue, which would leave him to answer this one on his own. Alan knew he could handle it, he just didn't want to. Not right now, but as his watch joined in on the urgent beeping, the astronaut knew there was no avoiding it.

"Hey, John." He answered as his brother's image floated into view. "What's the situation?"

Normally, John would dive right into to the emergency, but something in Alan's voice or on his face must have given the space-bound brother reason to pause. "Alan, you alright?"

"Yeah," he offered halfheartedly. "Just needed a moment."

The red-head nodded with some understanding. "Alright." There was a hint of pain in the response and Alan wondered if his older brother wished he could say more. Instead, the subject moved onto the rescue. "We've got a lone hiker lost and injured on the west end of the Great Victoria desert. The pod should be able to make it there before local authorities."

"Wow. This guy must've been crazy to hike alone out there." Alan frowned, already moving towards his chair in the lounge. "On my way."

Before the blonde could cut the link, John spoke. "Hey, if you ever need to talk..."

Sliding into the seat, Alan couldn't help the sad smile. "I'll call ya when I get back."

"FAB. Stay safe out there." And the hologram disappeared, along with the view of the paintings on the wall, blue eyes stuck on a single one before the elevator took him down to the bowels of the island.

OoOoOoO

"Hey, Squid, how ya handlin'" Gordon jumped as Fuse's voice broke the silence that had surrounded him as soon as the ship was out of sight.

"Good…" He shifted against the tree trunk he'd propped against, glad he'd picked the shaded side as the heat had intensified over the past few minutes. "Could use a drink."

A surprised laugh brought a smile to his tired face. "I'm guessing you're not after the hard kind. Sorry, it was hard enough gettin' the clothes on board. Nice, right?"

"You know me too well." His finger tapped the smooth image.

"So, I gotta run. Sis nearly caught me about to call your brothers. Impromptu movie night saved the day." Gordon could hear the relief. "Your brother's are on their way. Shouldn't take 'em too long."

"How'd you get them to agree to come out here? Can't imagine they'd just take your word I was alive." There was a silence that followed and Gordon didn't have to see the wicked grin on the larger man's face to know what he'd done. "They know it's me, right?"

With a laugh Fuse diverted the conversation. "Have a fun reunion, Squid! Stay outta trouble."

"Fuse?" He felt his annoyance mix with his fatigue. "Gah, you're the worst sometimes. Same goes for you. The offer still stands. If you need anything-"

"You'll be the first one I call. See ya 'round."

Alone again to face the waves of heat that leached up from the cracked ground, Gordon began to wonder how his brothers would react. In his mind, he could see Thunderbird 2 powering through the sky, nothing able to stop his brothers as they came to rescue the one they'd lost. It wasn't until half an hour had passed and he heard the soft hum of the pod that he realized it would only be one of them.

The heat was making it difficult to move, forcing him to stay hidden in the shrubs, but as he heard the engines quiet and the footsteps in the sand, his arm lifted to wave. It was enough and his heart nearly burst when he heard his little brother call out.

"I see you, just relax. I'll have you outta hear before you know it."

Gordon's hand fell to cover his face, the sudden surge of emotion forcing tears down his cheeks. His breath came out as a choked sob, hidden by the sound of Alan's bag landing on the ground next to him. A second later, there was a sea of blue and red wavering in his vision.

"I'm gonna get you some water." The younger blonde began digging through his bag after a cursory glance at his disheveled victim. "You mentioned you were injured. Can you show-"

Blue eyes finally met his, the bottle of water suspended in mid pass as they stared at each other.

"Alan…" His throat felt thick as he let the whisper float between them, the bottle crashing to the dirt as the shock set in.

"Wha- I- oh… Oh my-" A sharp intake of breath caught in the astronaut's chest, his eyes growing wide as his own tears began to fall.

"H-hey…" It was all he could say as they sat frozen in the middle of a desert and then Alan was around him, pulling him into an all encompassing hug, the tree gone from his back. A shiver ran through his shoulder as the younger blonde began to sob, fingers pulling at the soft fabric of his shirt as though he might lose his brother if he let go. Suddenly, Gordon wanted to protect, to ease the overwhelming rush of finding your brother alive. "I'm here. It's okay. I'm here."

Gordon's hand found the back of his brother's head, gently brushing through the soft hair. With each stroke, the tremors seemed to calm, Alan's breathing slowly evening out. The chime from behind the aquanaut's back was the first thing to pull his attention away from his brother.

"Alan? Everything alright?" John asked, sounding concerned. "Your bios are spiking pretty drastically."

When Alan didn't move to answer, Gordon tried to shift, placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders, but his energy was gone. It was all he could do to keep his hands attached to his brother.

"Alan?" The aquanaut tried a different route as John's concerned calls began to intensify. "Bud… You gotta talk to john."

"Can't." The astronaut only managed to cling to him tighter, unwilling to be separated.

"I know, but John needs to know you're ok and that I'm…" Alive. They all needed to know and it was going to be up to his little brother. He could already feel himself succumbing to the lack of food and water. "Please, Allie."

Something in his voice must have sparked an urgency in his brother as he sat back, his arms the only thing keeping Gordon from falling over. One hand left the aquanaut to tap at the watch and allow the image of John to appear between them.

"Alan! What's going on?" The older brother questioned with a sharpness that Gordon hadn't heard in a while. Alan's face was still streaked with tears that fell unhindered and he must have looked alarming to the red-head, which explained why he hadn't noticed the aquanaut yet.

An urgency crept into his mind as his vision blurred and he knew he was about to be out, definitely not what Alan needed at the moment. However, with John present in their dilemma, his need to protect his little brother was waning. He needed to warn Alan, though, and with as much force as he could muster, he offered the only thing that came to his mind.

"Nap time."

OoOoOoO

"Starting an IV." Alan's voice shook as he bent over the unmoving form of their brother. John was still in a state of silent shock as he watched his little brother work on a dead man.

Not dead.

Alive.

Gordon's alive!

For a month, the astronaut had been letting Gordon's last words float around his brain, tearing away at his nerves.

_I'll be listening_.

John had let the meaning morph into an otherworldly sense, that Gordon would always be listening, hearing their laments and wishes that he should never have been lost. Not like that.

"John?" His little brother called over the connection, sounding desperate for instruction, but the red-head's brain had shut down. It was all he could do to turn to his AI companion for some form of help.

"EOS... help Alan…" He was grateful for the low gravity as he began to float away, just out of view, his hands coming up to his face just as the first tear fell. Voices were coming to him in a muffled haze that should have caused him more concern than he felt. He knew what was happening, but was powerless to stop it. John had always thought he was prepared for any situation, as long as he was on Thunderbird 5. He'd been privy to any terrifying situation someone could get into and talked with survivors distraught over the death around them. There were calls his family was never privy to, of the dying who would never be rescued. Yet, he was losing that grip, all because Gordon was alive. The fog continued to swirl around him and it wasn't until a mechanical arm took hold of his belt that he found enough focus to see EOS leading him towards the elevator. "EOS-"

"Alan has Gordon loaded into the pod. He's been in and out of consciousness, but appears stable for transport. I will alert Scott and Virgil as soon as you're on your way." The young voice was calm and firm as she reviewed what he had missed. John knew the reason for sending him down, his breathing already at an elevated rate that made his head spin with the view outside the ring.

"Is he okay?" John was feeling the stab of guilt for not being able to help his brothers.

"Alan has recovered from the initial shock. Heart rate is still elevated, but that should not hinder his ability to pilot the pod back to Tracy island." The elevator door opened as she spoke. "I am unable to evaluate Gordon's current status, however, dehydration is a likely cause for his loss of consciousness."

The seat harness came down, over his shoulders to secure him to the chair as EOS continued her work. He knew there was more he needed to ask of her, but his thoughts were moving just out of his reach. When he caught one, it was like moving through molasses to bring it to the surface.

"What's wrong with me?" John asked, feeling like he already knew the answer, but couldn't fit the pieces together.

"You're in shock, John." Her tone was light and filled with a concern she only seemed to show for him. "Brains is waiting and is aware of the situation." When had she told him? John felt like bits and pieces were breaking away from his mind. "He has assured me he can take care of you once you're down."

The astronaut blinked as he tried to nod. "Scott?"

"I will contact your brothers." EOS had moved outside the door and he suddenly wished she would stay with him. It was a silly desire, since she was always within comms reach, nothing truly physical past the parts of TB5 she could control. She was his friend and it felt wrong to be separated. "Everything is going to he okay." A human sentiment, she knew he needed to hear.

The door slid shut and she was gone. The windows filled with the void of space and he let his mind latch onto the view, each breath a battle as flashes of Gordon's face filled his mind. 


	8. Chapter 8

The gravel bit at his boots, kicking up with each step he took with col Casey. She and Scott were in the process of scanning the damage done to the buildings that still leaked tendrils of smoke. The fire was out and the survivors were lined up between multiple ambulances, Virgil and Kayo helping the stragglers find a safe place to rest.

"We'll check for stability, clear the area if it looks like they might come down." The woman spoke, clearly relieved that the ordeal was in hand. Scott couldn't help the small smile that always came at the end of a successful rescue. The fact that everyone was accounted for was a miracle on its own.

"Sounds good." He offered, catching the eye of his brother in silent communication that it was time go. The GDF could handle the rest and, if he was honest, Scott really just wanted to get home. The rescue had been an intense one, which normally required at least three or more to manage. Kayo's skills were far above anyone he knew in the defense force and she had handled herself well with the survivors, but he couldn't stop thinking that something seemed off. The people were safe and being taken care of, but they still had that shaken look of those who had faced death. Expressions like those were only calmed by a very specific talent. One they no longer had to take the edge off the shock.

"How's your father?" Col Casey's question jarred him from the pain that never really left.

"He's-" Scott had to stop, unsure how much he really wanted to delve into his father's withdrawal from life. "He's still taking things pretty hard."

The older woman nodded, solemnly, her hands still neatly held behind her back. "One can only hope time will help." She turned to catch his attention, a sad smile on her face. "If you or your brothers need anything…"

It was the same offer they'd received from countless friends and colleagues, but every time he heard it, he felt a little flare of warmth, knowing that the world outside their island still cared. He gave her a nod, unable to do much else as the emotions continued to bombard the wall he'd set up for when he needed to be in control.

"Thank you, colonel." The brunette finally offered, just as his helmet indicated an incoming transmission. He gratefully opened the connection, desperate for a distraction. "Go for Scott."

"Scott Tracy." EOS' voice was soft as she spoke, his brow raising in confusion. "I must speak with you immediately."

"Where's John?" His over protective alarms were screaming at him.

"John is on his way to the island, now. I will be handling communications until further notice."

The alarms only intensified. "What? EOS, what's going on?" Now, col Casey was watching him with a look of concern.

"This concerns all of you." The pilot gave the col a shrug as they awaited the explanation. "I've connected your radios."

"Scott?" Virgil asked and the older brother could see Kayo stepping over to stand with the engineer. "What's going on?"

"Go ahead, EOS." There was no point in trying to guess.

"Alan was called out to a rescue in Australia. He is on his way back to the island now." Nothing the AI was saying seemed too out of the ordinary, although, he was privy to Alan's reluctance to go on missions after their loss. "John should be arriving in approximately four minutes thirty seconds. Both are recovering from shock."

"What?!" Scott and Virgil's voices merged, the elder startling the colonel out of her observance of her officers. "What happened?" Scott asked before Virgil could.

EOS was quiet for a moment, making it seem as though she didn't want to say. Finally, she spoke. "Hmm, it seems there is no delicate way to address this."

"EOS-"

"Gordon's alive."

Whatever Scott was going to say died on his tongue as the impact drove the air from his lungs.

"What?" Kayo asked over the commlink.

"When Alan arrived to the emergency call, he found Gordon." The AI explained.

"Scott?" Col Casey's concerned face moved into his view, but he couldn't find the words that would explain his reaction. It was becoming a struggle to breathe and he swayed, the older woman's hand catching his shoulder to steady him. "What's going on?"

"Gordon…" The name passed from his lips, his eyes watching the concern turn to confusion and finally understanding.

"Scott, Virgil, you need to gain control if you are to be of any help to him." EOS cut in and the brunette looked over to see his brother on one knee, Kayo standing over him to ensure he didn't go any further.

Taking in a shuddered breath, Scott tried to still his swirling mind, latching onto a strong need to get home and confirm what the AI was claiming. It gave him the composure to offer a nod to the Colonel before moving towards his Virgil and Kayo to ensure they could all make it back to the island.

He was grateful for his sister as she helped pull Virgil back to his feet, her voice calm as she tried to give him focus. Their eyes found his as Scott made his way past, both falling in step behind him. Their goal was their 'birds. If they could stay focused on getting home, they could deal with the emotional damage that came with giving up on another family member.

OoOoOoO

Alan felt numb as he worked, setting up the diagnostic and monitoring equipment, but he assumed they were the only things keeping him from falling apart. He'd been in charge of getting Gordon set, simply because everyone else was in too much shock to move. Brains had helped transfer his sleeping brother to the infirmary, but was speechless as they all stood around the bed. John looked pale, trying his best to follow his little brother's instructions. Grandma had found out as soon as the space elevator had opened and she'd demanded to know what was happening, John's state a reason for alarm. She handled the news better than the rest of them, up until she'd actually seen the physical state her second youngest grandchild was in. Now, she sat in a chair, out of the way, unwilling to leave the room in case she was needed.

And Dad… Dad was still in his room. As far as Alan knew, he hadn't been told yet and the youngest wasn't sure he could be the one to break the news.

If he'd found Gordon in some hospital bed suffering from amnesia or stuck on a deserted island after being swept out to sea by the tidal wave, he was sure he could have told the whole world. The joy would have been immense. This was different. There were things the others didn't know about that Alan had found when he did his initial assessment in the desert. Wounds that didn't make sense.

And the letter…

He felt his anger begin the burn through the numbing cold as he attached the last sensor and it was all he could do to let his elder brother know he needed a minute before rushing out into the hallway. Physically, Gordon would be fine. That's what the readouts had told him, but the scars said something else completely.

Before he could register where he'd ended up, his fist connected with one of the lockers, sending a hollow clang through the room. It felt good, letting every ounce of anger, guilt and hatred pour into the attack, and he sent another dent into the thin metal. An enraged cry escaped him before hands found his shoulders and turned him sharply to look into Scott's worried face.

Instantly, the flood gates opened and there was no stopping the torrent that spilled from his broken heart.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" The words were like a balm to his fear and pain, kept locked away as long as Gordon had been willing to keep going on missions. "I don't- don't want to hurt anymore…" He was sinking to the floor in the strong arms as he let the tears fall. "Please… No more…"

"Alan?" Scott's voice was tinged with concern and the blonde knew he probably sounded out of it. They didn't know. Scott was blissfully unaware of the pain Gordon had endured, but that would be remedied soon. Then, there would be no one who could force them to keep going out. To potentially be taken by a monster.

"Scott?" A quiet voice called from the door, but Alan couldn't look up from his brother's shoulder as he cried. One hand left his back and he could imagine the eldest waving Virgil away. He could handle a distraught little brother. A moment later, he could hear the boots carry the medic towards the infirmary and the answers they all shouldn't have to know.

The brunette's hand was back, running circles over Alan's back as his shoulders shook. "We have to stop..."

"Alan? Does this have to do with Gordon?" He nodded into his brother's chest. "Alright, we'll talk about it later, but I think we should get back to him-"

His head shot up. "It was the Hood." The words came out so easy, as though it was the only way to convince his brother that International Rescue needed to stop. Right here, right now. "The Hood had him… This whole time!"

Scott's eyes were wide as he took in the blunt force of the words Alan couldn't keep back. "He told you that?"

The blonde shook his head, more tears falling. "He didn't have to…" As confusion started to take over his older brother's face, Alan found himself standing on legs fueled by a need to protect the people closest to him. Scott followed, the astronaut's hand firmly in his, pulling him towards the crowded infirmary room. When the door slid open, there was no denying the level of shock that had taken hold of their raven-haired brother, Virgil standing just beside the bed, unable to move as readouts scrolled along on the holographic screen.

Alan simply stopped, caught by the desire to not have to see Gordon like this for another second, but torn by the need to prove that the Hood had, once again, tried to destroy their family. Scott's hand was gone as the elder moved past Grandma and John to stand next to the still sleeping form.

There was a shred of hesitation before the brunette took the hand closest to him in his own and Alan watched the tears well up on his blue eyes. Scott was seeing that Gordon was in fact alive.

But he needed to see… They all did.

"Scott…" His throat felt thick as he spoke. "Lift his shirt."

For a second, no one moved, eyes shifting to stare at him as if the words were meant to be something else. Virgil was the first to move, gently taking hold of the edge of the soft material and slowly drawing it up. Each pale line and gash was in stark contrast to the tan skin, far more detailed than Alan could remember from the first time he'd witnessed them. The gasps lead to a pained silence and the fabric shook under Virgil's hands where he had stopped.

"Keep going." The command came out as a helpless squeak, his throat tight and tears falling as his older brother lifted until the dark lines of the burn crept out. Now, Scott was helping to pull the fabric away, face growing pale as he finally understood how Alan could know for a fact where Gordon had been.

"No... no no-" Virgil was breaking under the strain of knowledge, Brains trying his best to catch the larger man as he fell back, guided into a chair.

Movement to his right and Alan had barely enough time to help John catch their grandmother as she fell, having stood to see what everyone else had seen.

"Easy, Grandma," both soothed before Alan tried to pull her attention away from her damaged grandson. "Gordon's here, he's home. We've got him." And if he had his way, something like this would never happen again.

The shirt slipped back down, Scott's hand shaking as he smoothed out the material. The blonde could see the edges of his brother's control fading with each second the new information was processed. He was certain that if the Hood were standing in the room, he would be a casualty to his brother's rage, no matter what their father had taught them.

Dad… "Dad still doesn't know." Alan felt his stomach turn at the thought of explaining all of this to the brittle man still up in the house.

For a long moment, there was no acknowledgement that anyone had heard him, until Scott placed Gordon's hand gently on the bed, the same hand coming up to brush though his disheveled blonde hair.

"I'll talk to dad." And before anyone could stop him, the brunette was out the door.

OoOoOoO

Jeff stared at the half empty plate, wondering how much longer he could last on what little he took in. It wasn't that he wanted to waste away or stay in this room forever. He just couldn't find the strength. His appetite was gone and what little he did eat seemed to sit heavily in his throat. It was physical pain to be added to the ache in his heart and nothing seemed to calm it.

So, he would sit, for another day, wondering when life would let him continue. He still had most of his family, but the loss he'd already been suffering from only intensified with the loss of the son that held her spirit. Lucy's joy of life.

Jeff let his gaze fall back on the ocean, wondering when Scott or Virgil would be up to see him. They'd only landed a short time ago and with flight checks needing to be run, he figured it would be a while longer.

But, then, a knock sounded at his door before it slid open. This time, he turned, curious to see which of his boys would be so rash to neglect their 'bird.

"Scott? Why are you still in your uniform?" The father's heart jumped at the idea something might be wrong. "What's happened?"

His eldest didn't speak, instead walking around the bed to take a seat, his face etched with so much emotion, Jeff couldn't pinpoint one. He watched the hands flex briefly before the brunette seemed to gain control over his mouth.

"Dad… I need to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm, okay?" Scott's hands went up as soon and Jeff felt the sudden fear take hold. "It's a good reason. Everyone's safe, just- Dad... we found-" something seemed to choke his usually strong son.

Jeff took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. "Its alright, Scott. I'm alright. Just tell me what you've found."

"Gordon… We found him…" A tear slid free as blue eyes met. "He's alive."

"What?" It was an automatic response, accompanied by legs that suddenly wanted to carry him straight down stairs. He was standing before Scott could offer to help and striding towards the door when a hand caught his.

"Dad," and he could see the pain in his eldest's eyes as he turned back. In that moment, he knew what the brunette had been hesitant to say.

"He's not okay… Is he?" His mind was screaming that it didn't matter. His son was alive and waiting for him. They would work through whatever came next. When Scott shook his head, all Jeff could offer was a sad smile. "It'll be okay. He's home and that's all that matters."

And it was like his son was ten again, eyes full of unshed tears as he looked to his father for answers to why life had to hurt so much. There were only a few times after, that he could recall seeing the same expression cross his son's face. He hoped to never have to see it again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Gordon woke to the sound of a door closing, followed by the soft shuffles of boots over the floor. For a long few seconds, he didn't move, debating if he should just go back to sleep. The bed was so soft, nothing like the slab he'd been left on day after day. Here, it was warm and he felt safe, but a quiet sob pulled at his awareness and his eyes peeled open to find his grandmother sitting beside John, tears falling down her cheeks. The red-head looked paler than usual as he whispered quiet reassurances.

Alan was moving to the small fridge that contained water, supposedly for the elder woman, but as his eyes shifted, he found Virgil sitting in another seat, head in hands while Kayo rubbed a hand over his back. For a homecoming, it was a bit depressing.

"Hey…" It came out as a garbled whisper and Gordon swallowed before trying again. "Why the long faces?"

Virgil's head snapped up instantly, the medic out of the chair and by his side a second later. "Hey, Gordo." The warm hand that took his sent a spark of comfort through his heart and he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. "How are you feeling?"

Gordon opened his mouth to answer before promptly shutting it. He honestly felt so many things at once, not sure which one to latch onto for his family's benefit. Finally, he gave the only thing that would float up through the mess. "Better." His stomach rumbled in protest and he almost laughed. "Hungry, I guess."

Virgil, although smiling with him, choked back whatever was threatening to pour out of him, a single tear sliding down the already damp tracks. With a strained whisper, he set the hand he was holding back on the bed and stood. "I'll get you something," and he turned, hastily wiping at the wetness on his face.

In his place, Alan appeared, looking just as defeated as his older brothers. Gordon wasn't sure what to think, figuring they would've been all smiles and happy tears, glad to have their brother back. At least… At least until they found out-

A sense of dread crept in as his mind told him what his heart didn't want to believe. He'd wanted to ease them into what happened. It wasn't their fault. He didn't blame them and that was the utmost truth Gordon needed them to understand.

"Alan…" His smile had left, replaced by concern for the closest to him. Gordon found he could focus on his brother's one at a time, finding the idea of trying to keep them all calm too overwhelming. All he needed right now, though, was a little confirmation. "What's wrong?"

Alan's eyes fell to his hands as they picked at the sheet and a soft "sorry" fell from him.

Gordon's lips thinned, a shaky hand coming up to take hold of his little brother's arm. "Alan, don't. None of this is on you… Any of you."

Tear-filled eyes found his and it was easy to see the blonde didn't believe him. "I thought you were dead… I gave up and you were-… The Hood- he had you this whole time."

He could understand, having felt the same about their father, but they couldn't have known. Either time, it had been an accident. Fuse's description of the tidal wave that hit would have meant death for both of them. In that sense, the Hood was the only reason he was still alive, but that was as much as Gordon would give the villain.

"If he hadn't taken me… that wave -" it was too difficult verbalize.

"We could've found you." Even as Alan said it, it was obvious he understood how fruitless it would have been. Gordon simply shook his head and spread his arms, pulling his little brother into the hug he desperately needed.

"I'm here. That's all that matters." His eyes followed Virgil as he returned with a meal bar and some chocolate that was obviously not part of the typical infirmary stock. Gordon offered him a grateful smile as he took them.

"Hope that's enough." The medic gave an apologetic grin as he helped grandma up from the chair so she could come see him. "I'll bring you a sandwich later."

It really wasn't Virgil's fault. He couldn't have known, but that didn't stop the rush of nausea that made his head spin to the point he had to cling to his little brother just to keep from falling off the bed. Images bombarded him of the Hood offering the meager bread and luncheon meat, forcing him to eat in order to avoid the gut cramping supplements. It felt ridiculous to fear a simple food, but that's what the Hood did. He took the normal, every day and warped it into something evil.

"Gordon?" Alan's voice broke through the memories and he could finally breathe again, eyes opening to focus on the worried faces. "H-hey? What's wrong?"

He wanted to tell them, but his mouth was suddenly too dry, words refusing to form and alleviate the fear and concern surrounding him.

And the door slid open.

Every horrible experience the Hood had used on him erased the nausea, replacing it with phantom pains that tore through his gut and chest. Every broken bone, torn flesh, breath-stealing blow was brought up as he felt the impact of what his father had been through. That he had been through. And now, Jeff was standing in silent awe, staring at the son he'd lost. It was everything for Gordon to take in the suffocating gasp that had Virgil rushing to his side.

"Gordon? Breathe, bud." But he couldn't. Someone was sitting on his chest, trying to squeeze the last bit of life out of him. "Hey, here, take my hand. Focus on me." The bed shifted as Virgil filled his vision, his hand suspended in front of him as his brother gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good, in and out. Come on, Gords, breathe."

In and out. His father was gone and with him, the pain, seeming to shift, his lungs finally taking in a shallow breath, and another, until he was leaning against Virgil with tears falling to the white linens. Alan sat behind him, a hand joining their older brother's as they both tried to sooth the panic that had overtaken him. Now, it was a sense of shame that filled him, knowing that the Hood had left one more torturous surprise for him.

All he wanted was to hold his father…

OoOoOoO

Jeff fell against the wall outside the infirmary, his heart pounding as Scott hastily shut the door. Whatever he'd been expecting, that wasn't it.

"Scott?" There was more to his question that he couldn't voice. Not yet. His eldest looked just as concerned as he felt, seemingly torn between two family members to take care of, but one was surrounded at the moment. "What's going on?"

Blue eyes met his as Scott paused in his frantic thought process. "Dad- what he's gone through… I don't know… I just know it was bad."

Jeff had always prided himself on his creative mind, able to imagine intricate details of ships and technology to enhance the Thunderbirds. Now, that imagination was betraying him, bringing forth the worst that his son could have experienced.

Before he could delve any further into his son's wellbeing, the door slid open and John appeared. He immediately turned to his father, waving him into the room and Jeff could hear the quiet sobs of his second youngest, begging for his Dad to come back.

He didn't need anymore prompting than that, rushing past Scott and John. Alan quickly moved aside, allowing Jeff to set his own hand on the blonde's back as his shoulders trembled.

"I'm here, Fish." Jeff whispered, gently pulling his son off of Virgil's chest. Arms wrapped around him as Gordon buried his face into the fabric of his shoulder. "Shh, I'm here."

"…'m s-sorry-" the blonde whimpered.

"Oh, my dear boy." He carded a hand through the disheveled hair, feeling the tension increase in Gordon's form. "I've missed you so much." Jeff set a kiss to the side his son's head before looking back to the rest of his family. The looks on their faces was enough to set off more alarms than Gordon's earlier reaction. What should have been a joyous reunion, regardless Gordon's physical state, was seeming more like a room full of guilt and worry.

Being as gentle as possible, Jeff lowered his second youngest to the pillow, the blonde's hand coming up to scrub at his face while the other clung to his father's shirt. For the first time, Jeff was getting a clear picture of his son's health. He'd lost a significant amount of weight, his gaunt face in sharp contrast to the one he remembered.

And something didn't add up.

Turning to Scott who had stayed by the door, his brow furrowed with confusion. "Where did you find him?" Jeff wanted to ask the son in question, but it looked like he was still trying to regain control of his breathing.

"Australia." John offered weakly, his face pale as he stood beside his grandmother.

"Victoria desert." Alan added.

"What?" Everything was converging into a feeling far too familiar. How had his son made it from California to the middle of Australia without finding a chance to contact them? It just didn't seem logically possible. Where had he been for the last month?

Turning back to Gordon, the only one with all the answers, a dark chill set into his mind as Jeff saw the malnutrition, the light scarring along his arms, the panic that had overwhelmed him when his father had come in. Inside, he was screaming to leave it alone, to not continue his train of thought even as his hand reached forward and took hold of the neck of the shirt and pulled it away.

"Oh-" the rest lodged in his throat as blood rushed to his ears, sending a dull rumble through his head. "No…"

The letter, its lines a deep red against the flesh of Gordon's chest, was well passed healed. Nothing could hide the truth, now.

A month… He had been gone for a month. The elder Tracy knew all too well how much pain the Hood could inflict in as little as a month and the idea of it sent his head spinning.

Jeff didn't have far to fall as a chair was slid under him by his youngest, the hand in his shirt loosening. The loss of contact was too much and it was all he could do to lift his arms to take the hand back in his own. Amber eyes were open and watching him, concern behind them as Gordon watched the terror flash over his father's face.

"Gordon…" Tears fell as he tried to speak. "I'm so- so sorry." One hand moved to the side of Gordon's face, his thumb brushing away the wetness. "What can I do… " to take away all this pain. To bring back the light that made his son who he was. What could he possibly do to undo the damage the Hood had done?

"Stay with me…" the blonde whispered the words as if they were a request. It hurt to hear the uncertainty, as though they were going to leave him to deal with this on his own.

"We're not going anywhere." It was a promise he and his family would keep no matter what.

OoOoOoO

It was much later that night when Scott found himself standing behind his father's desk. He'd just ended the call with col Casey that would change their lives for the foreseeable future.

They were done.

Indefinite hiatus. He wasn't sure they would ever come off of it, but for now, he had more important concerns. He had a brother who had a long road ahead of him and a father who knew too well what his son had been through. He felt useless in the face of it all.

Alan had been right. They needed to stop before anything else could happen. The world would just have to get used to not having International rescue.

The GDF still had their robots if push came to shove. Maybe, with Dad home, he could help with the response systems to prevent the things from going haywire again. They wouldn't be abandoning those in need of rescue, but they wouldn't be putting themselves at risk any more.

Now, he just had one more call to make before he could head back down to the infirmary.

The comm sounded only once before the hologram formed of their London agent, her usual pleasantries not quite as bright. "Hello, Scott. How can I be of assistance?"

He tried to smile, to show a little bit of normalcy before he dropped the news, but it seemed to fall as the words took shape. "Not this time, just some news."

"Oh?" He was grateful she was already sitting down, probably for mid-afternoon tea.

"We're shutting down operations." Scott knew how much she appreciated bluntness, her usual job being centered around the back and forth dance to gain information.

"For how long?" There was no surprise in her tone, which told him she'd been prepared for this.

"Indefinitely." She was less prepared for that answer, sitting up just the slightest, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Scott, what's happened?" Penelope could read anyone well enough to know this was a spur of the moment decision. At least, the ground work was done and the blow wouldn't be too hard.

"We found Gordon."

Scott might have been the last to know about his little brother's feeling for the woman, but he'd eventually figured it out. When they thought Gordon had died, they had watched Penelope falter. She had cried, harder than he had ever seen. A few tears here and there, but never the grief that matched their own. As he watched the tears brim anew, it was obvious that the woman was finding the information just as difficult to process as he had earlier.

"Is he alright?" She finally asked, swiping at one of the errant tears as it fell down her cheek.

He didn't have a clear answer for that. It would be up to his brother to find a way past everything he had been through. His family would be with him every step of the way, but it would inevitably be on Gordon.

So, Scott went with the only explanation that could provide clarity on the situation. "Pen… The Hood had him." When all he received was a look of abject terror, he quickly continued. "Physically, he's okay, but… Penelope, I- I don't know what he's been through, but I know he could use all the help he can get."

Before the request could finish, she was nodding. "Absolutely, just let me know what and when. Anything he needs."

_You…_ It was a thought that wasn't necessary, but it still popped into his head. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll want to see you sooner rather than later." He smiled with her as another tear fell. "Take care, Penelope."

"Thank you, Scott." She offered, sincerely before their connection cut off and he was back in the empty lounge.

For the first time in a month, Scott felt completely certain he was making the right decision. His brothers had supported the idea almost immediately. Gordon still needed time to recover before he could even begin to worry about the future of iR. Dad… Scott hadn't talked to his father yet, the idea bringing with it a sense of betrayal. Another, more logical, part of his brain told him his father would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

This wasn't the same world International rescue had started with. This one held dark evils that wanted nothing more than to crush them. In a sense, the Hood had won, but Scott still had his family. They were here, alive, and he planned on keeping it that way.

With one last look at the uniformed paintings on the wall, mind made up, Scott made his way towards the elevator, ready to begin a life without International rescue.

OooooOOOOooooO

Only one more chapter to go!


	10. Chapter 10

The news feed had been playing as soon as he had stepped into the room, Fuse shrugging off his armor as he sat down to listen. He wondered, briefly, if Amelia got a kick out of hacking into his personal gadgets, but knew he would do nothing to stop it. Whatever made her happy.

The woman on the screen had been mid-story when be finally stopped to listen and found himself smiling as Gordon's image appeared beside her. He'd made it home, alive. It also appeared that International rescue would be shutting down for an unknown length of time. It made sense and, if he were honest, gave him a little more relief. His job would be easier, yes, but it also meant less worrying about his friend.

Fuse reminded himself to thank the hacker later. He hadn't been able to talk to Gordon since cutting the comm back in the desert. There had been no other way to know if all his work had paid off. Now that he knew it had, he could move on to do whatever the bosses wanted.

As the segment ended, Fuse cut it off and moved back to the door. The Hood had ordered a meeting to discuss a new attack strategy that would require much of the demolitions expert's skills. Havoc had been given another assignment as well and she'd seemed fairly excited about it. Probably more hacking and stealing. She was much better suited for the stealth missions.

As Fuse made his way towards the lead control room, he began to wonder if the Hood might view the loss of Gordon as a win. International rescue would be safely out of the way. The only organization to worry about now was the GDF and they could handle them any day of the week.

The door slid open to reveal the bald mastermind staring at the same newsfeed he had just left. Hopefully, it would set the mood for this meeting in his favor. He hated dealing with the boss when he was angry.

The news cut off as he entered, the Hood turning to regard him with an unreadable mask on his face. "Ah, there you are. Come, we have much to discuss."

Fuse didn't hesitate to step forward and stand where his boss had indicated. He couldn't help the nervousness that seemed to build whenever he was around the villain, but he tried to push it back as the explanations began.

"I've got plans for you, my boy. They'll involve a great deal of new technology I've collected from Jeff Tracy." There was an air of giddiness to the statement and it was obvious how thrilled the Hood was to have gained something from his nemesis.

"Sounds like fun." The grin was easy to produce, Fuse more than happy to test out anything that went boom.

"I will warn you, it'll be a long, arduous process, but I suspect the results will be worth the pain." Patience. The Hood had it, but Fuse tended to enjoy the more instantaneous operations. Getting Gordon out had taken a great deal more time than he would have liked.

"Eh, as long as I get to blow stuff up along the way, I don't see a problem." He watched the Hood grin before stepping over to the monitors.

"What I'm after," he switched on the monitor and Fuse's stomach dropped. "Is them."

The Tracy's, images of them from news articles and their father at conferences filled his views. Fuse suddenly couldn't find the words as an alarm blared through his head. What use was he going to be to get at International rescue?

Another screen opened, this one holding lines of text. Each word was screaming at him to run, but where could he go. He was in the center of the base staring at the messages he and Gordon had exchanged over the course of a year.

"How?" The whisper fell from his mouth, suddenly dry.

"My dear boy," the Hood spoke with deadly calm. "Nothing goes on within this facility that I can't uncover."

Self-preservation kicked in, regardless of how fruitless it would be, Fuse taking a step back towards the door. Turning to run, he was met by Dr Sable emerging from the darkness. Her lab coat and suit had been replaced by the same hightech mission suit that he recognised from all her operatives, from himself. Electric blue lines streaked over her arms, pulsing to the armour plates. She had come prepared for him to fight.

Something ached inside of him as he looked at her stoic face. Her eyes radiated disappointment and even sadness. That alone made him stumble. Dr Sable had raised him to the mercenary he was and he had failed. Fuse couldn't understand why he felt so guilty as the cold woman lunged forward. An icy, gloved hand clasped the side of his neck as something was jammed into the other, a sharp sting flaring through the flesh as the contents were injected into him. Stumbling away once the hand left, he looked at the woman standing between him and the exit, an injection gun in hand. The liquid inside the casing was gone and he didn't need to know what it was as the nanobots began to burn into his mind.

"Not to worry, Fuse." The Hood approached as the larger man fell to one knee. "This is part of the plan. You've created the perfect situation for me to take down the Tracy's and acquire their Thunderbirds." A silver disk was in the villain's hand as he stopped in front of the downed man. Fuse could do nothing to stop it as the device was pressed to his temple.

What would have taken hours to implant only lasted a minute as the nanobots took hold, absorbing it through the thin flesh. Fuse tried to brace through the pain that tore through his head, pinpricks of moisture forming on his lids.

And as he felt the scream rip through his chest, the darkness overwhelming his vision… and the Hood's thoughts mixing with his own, he knew the villain's plan would come to light. And it was going to be all his fault.

OooooOOOOooooO

O.O ….. D:

My boy! I have grown to love Fuse so much!

Hope yall have enjoyed this part of the Something to Believe In series! I've already got the next part mapped out, so once I finished another project, I'll be starting it!

Sooooo much thanks goes to my betas and motivators! Madamewinter for always being up for some idea throwing! I dont think I could have made it this far without her help!

Glazier Blue for being the catalyst for turning a single chapter one shot into a 10 chapter emotional rollercoaster of pain and friendship!

And Lady Razorsharp for also being a great source of motivation when I was having trouble getting the ideas flowing!

It's never just one person writing a story! It takes friends who support you through the process and help be that second or third pair of eyes to make the work so much more than it started out as! I could do any of this without my friends and those who have left reviews!

Love you all so much! Can't wait to get to the next part!


End file.
